Naruto and the X-men: survival of the fittest
by Vendetta419
Summary: Separated from his home world now in a world where people with kekkai genkai are hunted and fear. Join Naruto as he tries adjusting to a life he is not familiar with, but he is not alone for he has a group that believe in mutants and humans co-existing. Who know with them behind him and supporting him, maybe just maybe he sees what is still important to him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Naruto or Marvel. I've basically got an idea in my head from reading the fanfiction after the fall in the X-men evolution and Naruto session. There will be some elements use from that story but it will be different so it won't look like a copyright infringement. The pairing will be Naruto and Kitty Pryde because I'm a huge fan of Kitty Pryde in general and I have figure she is perfect for him, especially when I'm going to have her shift from her evolution persona to her current comic book persona.**

"_November 8, 2003 2pm…today I was informed by my colleague, Dr. Moria __MacTaggert, that her patient is suited to explore the world and environment by attending my institute. Her reasonings is for him is to make friends and experiencing society away from Muir Island. During the many months on his performance of controlling his raw emotions and pleadings from Dr. MacTaggert, I've finally considered allowing him to stay at the institute where I can keep eye on him and determine if he can adjust to his surroundings. The subject named is Naruto Uzumaki, he appears to be seventeenth in age and from what I'd gathered he is not from this world, but a world similar of our own. A world where ninja magic is common along with mutant powers that labeled as kekkai genkai. He is scheduled to arrive here at 3pm; Logan is bringing him here and hopefully in one peace." _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" he stopped the tape recorder and placed it inside his drawer of his desk.

A young woman with long red hair entered the room. "You called for me Professor?"

"Yes Jean, I want to begin your apprenticeship in psychologist for today session".

"Today session? Professor Xavier I do not understand, Is this about Kitty and her depression state?" Jean asked with concern.

"No, I'm aware of Kitty's mental state and appreciate your concern for her, I am glad you and the others been keeping her company over the death of her father, but rest assure this isn't about Kitty. Today the institute will have a new arrival by name of Naruto Uzumaki; he is a ninja from another world similar to ours…a world where mutants coexist with normal humans".

"A world similar to our own and with mutants and humans living together, is that even possible?" She asked with a shock but confuse look on her face.

"Yes from what I've seen in his mind from the last visit I had with him at Muir Island, such a world exists… but his world is a place where people profit from using their powers to dominate others. The idea of his world run on the idea Magneto envisioned and I want to reach out Naruto and showed him that violence isn't the answer… Logan is bringing him here at 3pm; I want you and some of the others to make him feel welcome, if possible try befriending him". Xavier said with a sad expression on his face.

"Have something happened to him to make you feel very concern?" She asked picking up on his tone and behavior.

"…He wasn't sent here to our world by choice, he was sent here during a deadly fight between him and another individual, Naruto refused to mention who the other individual is…but maybe in due time he will open up more and tell us. I'm worried for the boy, I saw his memories and I saw a lot pain and feelings of betrayal. Throughout his life the boy was used by those he considered to be his precious people other than to be condemned as a scapegoat that we mutants dealt and still dealing with our whole lives."

"Is he…is he a mutant like us?" She asked with a worried expression, thinking he is and went through the hatred that all mutants go through.

"He is…but he is much more than an average mutant. He has an entity that is sealed inside of him, a creature of pure malice, one I haven't felt since my run in with Amahl Farouk many years ago." Xavier said.

"Amahl Farouk? Who is that, Professor?" Jean asked not recognizing the name.

"A twisted telepath who I had to punish many years ago, he went by the codename Shadow King and he used Ororo and her sister as thieves in Cairo when they were children…(He had a brief far off look when thinking about him)but enough about that, I wanted to inform you of our new arrival, I will contact you when he get here until then gather up who you think will be best suited in making him feel very comfortable here at the institute".

"Will do Professor, maybe I can bring Scott, Bobby, and Amara to hang around him." She said heading toward the exit.

"Before you go Jean, there one more thing I forgot to mention about Mr. Uzumaki".

"And that is?" she asked in curiosity.

"He comes from a clan of red hair, he's a blonde like I used to be and did not get the red hair like his clan members, so don't be surprised if he assumed you are a part of his clan, from what I saw of his memories you bear similarly to his mother". He informed her on what to expect.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind, but if he from another world can he speaks our language?" Jean asked.

"It took quite some time, but yes he can speak our language. Surprising his native language is Japanese and so is the culture of his world". Xavier said.

Jean didn't say anything more than that but choose to exit the room to go gather up the following people. As soon as she left Professor Xavier's office, her heart started to break when she witnessed Kitty Pryde sitting on the ledge of window looking dead to the world. Jean understood too well of losing someone close, she had experienced that with her childhood friend being killed by a car and she understood that there nothing you can say that make the pain go away. Jean been there and had her moment of depression, but this time around she's going to make sure no one else will suffered like she did. A thought came to her mind as she approached Kitty with a smile.

"Hey Kitty, how are you feeling today?" She asked with a smile.

"…" She continued to say nothing but stared out the window.

Jean wanted to feel sad and break down for the poor girl, but she strengthened her resolve and continued to press further.

"I have just found out from the Professor, that we going to have a new arrival and I was wondering if you want to be one of the few people to meet him and welcome him to our school." Jean asked.

"I don't know…." Kitty said with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't be like that and beside he is a ninja from another world where mutants and humans coexisted". She said watching Kitty's eyes widen a little.

"Wait…what?" She said while Jean's smile got wider knowing she had convinced her to meet him.

**CURRENTLY ON THE BLACKBIRD**

The one known as Naruto Uzumaki is currently sitting at the far end of the chair in the blackbird while looking out the windows, watching birds flew by without a care in the world. He's wearing a black t-shirt with a cartoon black hedgehog face on it with red highlight in it spiky black hair, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. He looked like he had seen better days and is ready for his existence to end any moment now. The man driving the plane is known other than Wolverine, but to his friend he is known as Logan.

"You alright back there, spiky? Logan asked while giving him a nickname based off the kid's hairstyle.

"…." Naruto did not answer but instead kept quiet.

"It strange, upon meeting you…you don't strike me as the quiet lone brooder type, that is for goth kids who want to complain about how the world dicked them around and no one care if they had existed or not. You not one of them are you? You not going to come out and say that I need to get revenge on people who made me felt like shit every day, are you now bub?" Logan said while watching from the corner of his eyes Naruto sending a glare right at him. Logan smiled to himself knowing that there some fight left in the kid.

"If you ever need someone to trade some blows with you can always ask to spar with me, but keep this in the back of your mind I always hit harder, bub".

"…You talk too much…but maybe I'll take you up on our offer when I feel in the mood". Naruto finally said.

"Oooooh, the kid is finally talking. You see it wasn't so hard, you just need to open up some more and find the strength to move, it isn't easy kiddo that I know firsthand but it must be done otherwise it will destroyed you. In this world, there is always somebody who has it worse than you, believe me bub I would know". Naruto snared when he heard him said that.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW ANYWAY!? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SO STOP WITH THIS ACT LIKE YOU KNOW THE HELL I'D SEEN!" Naruto yelled at him.

"…It funny you say that boy…" He lifted up his right arm from the steering wheel and in mere seconds his claws came out of his hands, well between his knuckles. "You see this boy, people from a shady government did this to me and erased my memories, I don't even remember my real name or if I have any surviving family out there, all I can remember is that I'm older than I look, perhaps in my hundred, but no matter how much I want to vent and be mad about what was done to me. Nothing is going to give me my old life back. I can stay mad at the world all I want and probably bust some heads while I'm at it, but what good will that do other than make me feel a whole lot empty then before. Hatred is strong emotion, sometimes we cannot truly escaped our own hatred and want others to suffer. What I'm saying is don't walk down that path, it will change you and make you into a monster, believe me kid I speak out of experience".

"….." Naruto turned away and went back to watching out the window.

"Take a nap spiky, because it will be awhile till we get there, and knowing Chuck he will most likely have company to greet you". Logan said.

However Naruto paid him no mind and continue to stare out the window and reflect back on a certain memory.

"_This is your entire fucking fault! It because of you I'm stuck in an unknown world with no means of getting back"._ He thought to himself.

**A HOUR LATER**

The blackbird is seen landing in the hangar part of the mansion, waiting for the arrival of Logan and Naruto is Professor Xavier, Dr. Henry McCoy, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, Robert "Bobby" Drake, and Kathrine Anne Pryde. Although the latter looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here but Jean stood behind her with Scott by his side to make sure she wouldn't leave, not like it would do any good because she could phase through them. However, she was curious about the newcomer and she didn't want to disappoint anyone if she chose to leave so soon.

Logan came out the plane first, "Hopefully, I'm in time for the game, I heard Tampa Bay is a shoe-in for the superbowl."

"Ah Logan, I've trust that our visitor is in one peace". Xavier said smiling, although the smile was faked and had a hidden message in it.

"Chuck you should know me better, I didn't harmed not one hair on spiky". Logan said with amusement.

"Spiky"? Charles said while everyone was wondering the same thing.

However, before anyone could say anything. Everybody turned their attention toward the entrance of plane. Naruto stood there looking at the people gathered. Kitty staring back at him, hazel eyes meeting blue eyes and this would have continue further until the Professor caught his attention.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, I am Charles Xavier and welcome to Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters". He said, wheeling up to him and extending out his right hand. Not having been used to physical contact by many people, he slowly accepted the hand shake with his own.

"…Thank you…I think". He said, unsure on what to make of the current situation. Xavier sensed the unsureness and decided to introduce the people present.

"Let me introduce you to the people here, to my right is Doctor Henry McCoy". Naruto turned his attention toward a tall blue furry man that resembles a beast apelike man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki, but you may call me Hank for short. My codename is Beast but I'm anything but a mindless beast, you will find that I am quite intelligent. If there anything wrong with you physically please seeks me out, because I am the school doctor". He said, bowing a little.

"Likewise…." Naruto said, not sure what to make of Hank's introduction.

"These are some of my students. We have Jean Grey; she will be working closer with you along with me and Hank during our scheduled sessions". Xavier explained, introducing a beautiful red-headed young woman. Her appearance caused Naruto to stare intensely at her; if it wasn't for the Professor briefing her on Naruto's clan she would have been offended. However, Scott did not get the briefing on the Uzumaki clan's appearance. In return he folded his arms to show he was not pleased with what he had just perceived.

"I'm sorry…I'm just remembering what I was told about my nearly extinct clan. I was informed that all Uzumaki have red hair, a trait I did not receive from my own mother but instead got my hair color from my father". He apologized, while disclosing a little on his clan.

"That ok, I was informed about my appearance resembling your clan. Anyway it is nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Jean Grey but you can call me Jean. My codename is Marvel Girl, but I hardy use it half of the time". She said, extending her right hand. Naruto shook it slowly before letting her hand go.

Scott stepped forward after that interaction; he wanted to push aside any misunderstanding on his part. He took the first attempt by extending his right hand. "Hello Naruto, I'm Scott Summers but out in the field I am known as Cyclops, no I don't have one eyeball like an actual Cyclops, but instead I'm forced to wear these quartz shades to keep a powerful beam from emitting from my eyes".

"Th-that ruff, it must be a daily struggle for you having to go your entire life just seeing red all day except when you are sleeping". Naruto said, shaking Scott's hand with his own before releasing it.

"Heh… tell me about it, but if I didn't have good friends in my life I would have lose it a long time ago". Scott said earning a smile from the others but mainly Jean the most.

"My turn, my turn! What up Naruto! My name is Robert Drake, but people call me Bobby. Matter of fact just calls me Bobby instead of Robert. The professor gave me the code name Iceman". He slapped a Hi-five with Naruto, which earned an eyebrow raise from him. Everybody rolled their eyes on how Bobby introduced himself to Naruto without taking a subtle approach.

"So that mean your gekkai kekkai is based on ice" Naruto asked.

Bobby gave him he doesn't understand look, "I'm sorry gekkai what?" The professor chose that moment to explain "He means mutant powers, which is another way of saying people born with special abilities".

"Ohhh my bad, and yes I have control over cold manipulation and able to freeze things, if I wanted to I can turned my whole body into ice, plus I can never feel cold during the winter season or cold environment…I'm a walking air conditioner. If you want I can show you around the school for some fun when you bored hanging around with the eggheads". He pointed his fingers at the professor, Jean and Hank.

"Robert!" Xavier said not liking that comment, Bobby put a sheepish smile on his face for stepping out of term. "Sorry guys". He apologized

"Last but not least is our favorite math genius, Katherine Anne Pryde, but we called her Kitty." Professor Xavier said.

Kitty shyly stepped forth and slowly extends her hand out to him; Naruto slowly took the petite girl hand and slowly shook it with his own. "Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki".

"Likewise…and like you can call me Kitty too…I mean if you want to, you don't really have to but you could". She said nervously while blushing, the others who are watching were smiling because they have noticed she was nervous and had been in a sorrow mood lately, perhaps he will be the one to break that out of her.

Naruto let go of her hand after realizing he kept holding it, in his awkwardness he turned his head to avoid looking at the girl in front of him. He did not do this to offend her because his face showed a small blush.

"It ok…" He replied.

"….Like I'm almost forgot… the professor gave me the codename Shadowcat, I hope we be real friends". She said still blushing.

"Sure…I'm sorry but what with these codenames?" He asked, a confuse look now appearing on his face.

"I'm glad you asked because the codenames is to protect my students when they are out in the field. You see I believe in a dream where mutants such as myself and few others can coexist with normal human, but there are some people, mutants and humans alike, who want to cause chaos through force and violence. I've formed a peacekeeper team to protect fellow mutants and humans in order to teach the misguided that there is another way to bring peace without resulting to violence and I have named this team the X-men". Xavier explained.

"So you fight for kekkai genkai rights in a world that hate fear and hate you". Naruto pointed out.

"That is correct, but I believe we should continue this conversation in my study where we can be more comfortable". Xavier said, gesturing everybody to follow him.

**FEW MINUTES LATER IN XAVIER'S OFFICE**

Inside the office, Naruto is sitting in a circle with only the Professor, Beast and Jean Grey present, the latter just observing the conferences. The other X-men that have followed them are now waiting outside the office well except for Wolverine who said he has just remember he had something important to do outside the estate and took to part unknown.

"Naruto…since we have last met you claimed to have come from a world where mutants such ourselves are in control and live among normal people, is this true?" Xavier asked.

"In a sense it is true, but not certain nations welcome people with special gifts… the village I come from, people with special abilities are praised and respected". Naruto answered.

"Can you explain more on what you mean by 'in a sense'?" Hank asked.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking to himself if he should explain a little more by telling them about the history of the hidden mist village. He opened his eyes and decided not to tell them the whole story.

"There are nations who fear people with kekkai genkai because they been in longer war with them and saw the horror that brought forth with people who have special gifts. My village would embrace people like you because your abilities would be very resourceful, now people who resemble animals or demons would be fear and outcast, probably hunted by the population". Naruto explained looking right at Dr. McCoy and letting him know the hidden meaning.

"I see…so mutants with extraordinary appearances and does not meet the requirements of what are considered normal are fear and hatred in your world also". Dr. McCoy said, writing down some of the information he had just heard.

"There are some exception to what is consider to be normal looking…there was a couple of people that could altered their appearances or was just born with extra body parts that I have met and fought some time in my life. I fought a man who looked like a humanoid shark with gills. He said, while his mind drifted to a time of all the people who looked different, the one standing out the most was Kisame of the Akatsuki and the sound four ninjas.

"How were they treated?" Xavier asked.

"To be honest it is hard to answer that because each nation treats their people differently. If I was to guess they probably were mistreated on a daily basis but because they fought for their country and were a strong factor in the military they most likely were respected with fear. For instance, Konoha had many legendary people to make an impact in my world; we had people like the Senju brothers and the legendary Uchiha…Hashirama and Tobirama Senju who was the founders of Konohagakure was a clan based on the power of life and nature. However, it was Hashirama who believed in a world where peace can exist, that people can put aside their differences and worked together as a unity. Madara Uchiha, who was a childhood friend and enemy, he believed that might and power will bring peace to the world and end all conflicts. Like any misunderstanding when it comes to two different beliefs Hashirama and Madara turned on each other and fought each other to the death, a battle that Hashirama had won and Madara had loss his life…except Madara faked his death". Naruto said anger in his tone.

Jean who was quiet up till now had sensed that something was off with Naruto's tone. "He had caused more problems for your people, didn't he?" She asked thinking of Magneto and how this Madara fellow reminded her of him.

" I'll go into for now, but this stay between us…I don't know if you guys ever dealt with someone who in their twisted mind believed their ways is just cause and they would have instigated certain events to prove their point just so they can have followers believed their cause".

"Yes we are familiar with people who think on that mindset". Xavier quickly said, pushing his thoughts of Magneto and his actions out of his mind.

"From what I had gathered and understood of the situation ninety two years from his battle with Hashirama, Madara manipulated one of Minato Namikaze's former students. He pulled it off by creating fake ninjas that were disguised as enemy of Konoha at the time. Those ninjas had captured a female teammate of the manipulated male student and set it up where she got killed by the other teammate and to make matter worse the manipulated male known as Obito Uchiha watched his female teammate and who happened to be his crush killed by a teammate he considered his best friend/rival. Obito went nuts and believed in Madara's views that the world is filled with injustice and need to be cleansed. Madara soon died knowing Obito will find a way to bring him back to life but younger and in his prime-"

Dr. McCoy cut him off, "Are you telling me that this Obito fellow can bring living things back to life, is he connected to this Senju clan?"

"To answer both of your questions, no…Obito doesn't have the power at the time to bring people back to life, someone else brought Madara back to life and he was working with Obito. Second, the Uchiha and Senju clan may have been longtime enemies but they are distant cousins due to their founders being brothers and enemies". Naruto explained.

"That sounds like a story for another time, for now continues with your story?" Xavier assumed, folding his hands together.

"Yes...Obito went on to manipulate a guy and woman named Nagato and Konan of the hidden rain village. He did this knowing that Madara had used Nagato as a boy to implant the legendary dojutsu… the rinnegan. The rinnegan eyes powers has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic nature transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The rinnegan's trademark power is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities. The Deva Path can be used to attract and repel targets. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Animal Path can summon various creatures. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu and even from a person's body. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. In addition, the user is granted the Outer Path, which gives them control over life and death. There are other ways to bring a person back to life and they are considered dark jutsu or magic in your term, but that was the reason he wanted to control Nagato. Nagato after losing his best friend and teammate went from fighting in the name of peace to wanting the world to know true pain so that conflict can never happen again; he went as far controlling dead bodies for his rinnegan while he controlled his best friend body and renamed himself Pein. Obito stood in the shadows while Pein did his bidding and put together a group called Akatsuki, which meant red dawn. The Akatsuki's goal was to capture nine tailed-beasts that were sealed away in human hosts and create a weapon among them to unleash upon the world, but that wasn't Obito and Madara's goal. They believed in merging all the tailed-beasts into a creature called the ten-tailed Juubi, and using the ten-tailed powers it could casted a dreamlike illusion on everybody making their dreams come true however their health will start to diminish each day under the influence of the Juubi's powers. I am one of the hosts of the tailed-beasts and yes the Akatsuki did came after me on numerous occasions, but I kept fighting back until they were all gone…but that a story for another time".

"…This is a lot to take in and I thank you for sharing this information-" "Hold on Professor, there is one thing bothering me about this information. Naruto, you seem to be well adept on Obito Uchiha. What is your connection to this individual?" Dr. McCoy asked, wanting to know the connection and feeling a dirge of not liking the answer once it is heard.

Naruto closed his eyes and breath in and out, contemplating if he wanted to tell them the connection between himself and Obito, but since he revealed so much he figured he may as well get over with it. He opened his eyes and look at everyone in the room with a serious look, "Minato Namikaze who later goes on to become the Fourth Hokage and sealed the nine tailed fox inside me…was my father". He said calmly and quiet, but his sentence was heard and the result led to silence in the room.

The people present with Naruto stood in shock, Jean was the first to react by placing her hand over her mouth to hide the small grasp noise she was making, and Charles Xavier closed his eyes while going into a thinking position, but it was Dr. McCoy that worries the two. McCoy looks the worst between the two, he seems like he seen a ghost if the indicating on his body movement was any alarm.

"Oh my star and garter…is this is what to be expected for mutant kind?!" He said out loud in a shaky tone alerting the people outside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Marvel characters.**

**AN: I just want to recap on something important, a guest writer stated Naruto is a ninja;** **He wouldn't disclose any information on himself and wouldn't trust so easily, he has a strong mind so the professor should at least have some trouble getting a few recent memories aka the war. Although I do not dismiss that logic because that guest viewer is right in his own way, I want to point out a few things. Naruto has been trapped in the marvel universe for many months (I'm planning a six months thing) on Muir Island where he only had Dr. MacTaggert to keep him company while the Professor visited him once in a while for their session, I'm pretty sure he had resisted (which I'm planning to show in future flashbacks) in giving out information. Right now he is just reflecting on what he thinks is right or wrong, who know maybe Naruto is thinking on the line that he will play ball with them until they find a way to send him back or he find it himself. You got to look out outside the box; he trapped in a strange land with people born with extraordinary powers which make his world seem inferior and do you think he wouldn't feel some type of way? Plus if the Professor wanted too he could forcibly read Naruto's mind regardless of any blocks placed on Naruto's mind, he is Charles Xavier the most powerful telepath in the world with a lot of experience. In the comic book, Xavier threaten Gambit back when he was withholding information of hosting an evil spirit energy woman inside of him and Xavier said although your mind make it hard to read I can read it if I try harder, I'm sorry if Xavier wanted too he could read Naruto's mind against his will. In future chapter you will see Naruto being resistance toward their session but for now he felt like telling them that just to see what they will do with that information, sometimes you give out some information just to create an opening. Also, remember Obito is a rogue ninja who was no longer apart of the leaf village, any information on the mist that he know about he can share if he want too because he not a mist ninja, as long as he doesn't give out his village secrets such as security defense of the village, patrol routes, heirs and heiress of the clan, and the forbidden jutsu of the leaf and how to use those type of jutsu I'm pretty sure he did not break any rules…plus this fan fiction not everything should be canon which is why I had him talk about the Senju brothers, the Sannin, Rinnegan and Madara Uchiha. Now with that out of the way let end this author note with the beginning of chapter two.**

**CHAPTER TWO: X-IMPULSE REVISITED**

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes Scott we are fine" Jean said while the Professor nodded his head toward her before turning his attention back to Hank.

"Hank calm down" The Professor said.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, but Charles how do you expect me to act after hearing something like this". Hank said rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "I get the feeling I will be pulling out the Jack Daniels after the end of this session".

Xavier did not comment but instead turned his attention back to Naruto, who look like he wanted to be anywhere but in the room with them. Xavier spoke "This is a disturbing piece of information, if he was one of your father's students and he changed because of his female teammate death, what was the relationship between her and him?"

"Sigh…all I can say is that when it came to my father's students, he kept leaving them to go on solo mission because they were in war with the Hidden Stone Village and he was needed elsewhere. Each times he left them, they had to fend for themselves against overwhelming forces, Obito was reported killed in action except he did not died and he witnessed his female teammate's death a few month later after his reported death. She had happened to be his crush but that all I know about that. Look! he is that type of person I'm not ready to talk about because of his actions toward my world. With that said are we done here because I'm feeling very tired and I want to rest?"

"Sigh…Yes Naruto we are done here, Jean will you accompany Mr. Uzumaki to Kurt's room. I want you to introduce him to Kurt. Tell Kurt that Naruto is his new roommate". Xavier said to Jean.

"Of course Professor, follow me Naruto I'll introduce you to one of our jokester here at the school". Jean said while walking out the room with Naruto. Once they left the room and closed the door behind them, Hank looked toward Xavier with a discomforting look.

"Charles…his world…judging from what we have gathered today, it seems his world is the mirror image of what Erik envisioned". Hank said struggling.

"Yes old friend, even in a world where mutants and humans coexisted there is still conflicts except it appears mutants are against each other. I'm not going to lie to you; this does make me want to reevaluate my dream and how to go about it. However, I'm not giving up on my dream. I know it is possible for a world where mutants and humans coexisting without any conflict from either sides-"

"But in order to achieve that dream, the X-men must be ready to handle all type of problems, not just mutants' problems. We must be able to show the public what we are about and what we're fighting for and not just by knocking some sense into others who wished to do enormous damage. We need to advocate our beliefs and teachings to other… humans and mutants… in hope that we educate more people to our cause". Hank said.

"Yes you are right, which why I have been in thought for quite some time on using the other half of my family's fortunate to build public services for humans and mutants. Since my identity has been revealed to the world by Magneto's action, I've been meaning to make a press conference about me being a mutant". Xavier said.

"Charles…you really sure you want to go down that road so soon?" Hank asked with concern in his tone.

"In order to have people to trust the X-men and my dream, I need to be willing to do my part and come forth that I am a mutant so that both population can understand what is at stake. Hank...I understand your concerns but this must be done, I have been silence for too long. Plus the other students will be glad to hear that we will be helping both populations very soon".

"If you feel you must do this than I will stand by your side and so will the rest of the X-men". Hank said.

"Thank you my friend, that all I could ever ask for". Xavier said with a smile.

**WITH NARUTO**

After saying their goodbye to each other, we find Naruto and Jean inside Kurt Wagner's room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, this is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler". Jean said with a smile.

**(AN: I cannot write in German so anything Kurt say is with an accent, also this imply to other characters with an accent, I may have Gambit speak with the Cajun accent)**

"Hello Naruto, I am Kurt Wagner but you may call me Kurt. So you're the buzz I have been hearing about around the school". He said waving his hand in a hello gesture.

"Uhh yeah". He said a little startled by Kurt appearance.

"Wait a second, how would know about Naruto so quickly" Jean asked while folding her arms in a mother like manner. Kurt scratched the back of his head while smiling a little.

"Well I heard Sam talking about him, whom he had heard from Rahne which she had heard from Jubilee, and Jubilee had heard from Bobby, you know Iceman because we have two Roberts in this school". Jean face palmed herself when she heard Bobby name, she had to admit Bobby worked very fast in spreading gossips.

"I'll deal with Bobby later, but right now Kurt… Naruto is from another world where humans and mutants lived together. Professor Xavier entrusted you with him as your roommate. Try to make him feel comfortable and show him around the school when you can". Jean said.

"Sure thing Jean, you can count on the fuzzy one".

"_Also Kurt, try becoming his friend but take it slowly, Naruto had been through so much in his life where trust is an issue for him so I was informed". _Jean used her telepathic power to relay the message to him.

"_What has happened to him?"_

"_I'm not allowed to say, but maybe in time he will share his past with you. For now don't push him too far and remember he may not look it but he is a mutant ninja. The world he comes from is based on the culture of ninjutsu, so be very caution". _Jean said ending the telepathic conversion between her and Kurt.

"Anyway Naruto youare in good hands, and if you need me for any assistance that is within my power, I'm two door down and I share a room with a new student, Monet St. Croix. So be mindful when coming over to my room, Monet can be a little…"

"Primadonna". Kurt finished for Jean.

"Not the word I was looking for, but yes her childhood has consisted of pompous and a rich girl lifestyle, from what I understand she is the favored child of her father and his prestigious position as the Monégasque Ambassador to France". Jean explained.

"Sooo she thinks she is a princess and everyone is beneath her. She sounds like she uses her father's fame to make herself sound essential and probably think she knows everything, a Know-it-all". Naruto said while thinking of a particular person back on his world.

Kurt burst out laughing while holding his side, "Wow you being too nice Naruto, but yeah I like that you called her a know-it-all. Hey Jean maybe we could tell the professor that should be Monet's codename instead of M ". Jean rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smirked at the idea.

"Yes Naruto she acts like that but I believe a mask, from what I understand she never had any real friends except for her father and little twin sisters. Just try not to judge her too quickly; she might surprise you if you happen to meet her around the school". Jean said to Naruto, but he didn't look convinced because he was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Anyway I need to go see the professor again before I hunt down Bobby and give him a lecture he will never forget". She said with a smile, a smile that promised trouble for one Robert Drake. Jean left the two to their own devices; Kurt walked over to his television and picked up two video game controllers. He handed one to Naruto who looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What is this?" Naruto asked unsure on what he is looking at in his hands.

"No way, tell me you are kidding?" Kurt asked with a shock look on his face.

"No, I am not kidding. What is this you gave me?" Naruto asked holding it up and examining the controller and its cord. "What a Sony and what is this symbol on the middle?"

"Only the greatest thing to have come out in the gaming world, please tell me you have video games from where you come from?" Kurt asked.

Naruto looked at Kurt with an annoyed look; Kurt realized that he may have gone too far. "Look I didn't mean it like that… These are controllers to a video game console called Sony Playstation 2 and it one of the main hype for today generation. I just figure you wanted to relax and play some fighting games with me; I have a game called Tekken 4 and I wanted to know if you play that game".

"Thank…but I kind of don't feel like in the mood to play any video games". Naruto said trying to hand the controller back to Kurt.

"Come on Naruto, just try one game with me and if you don't like it then I will leave you alone, how that sound to you?" Kurt asked while smiling.

"Sigh…fine, but just one game". Naruto said.

**WITH KITTY**

Kitty is walking back to her room with a plate of a turkey sandwich and glass of water; she was lost in her own thoughts of meeting Naruto.

"_What is wrong with me? Why did I have to act like that in front of him? I'm mean he is cute looking but I shouldn't have acted like that around him…it isn't like I'm falling for him or anything…so what is wrong with me?" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped right into someone she was least suspecting and blocking her way into her room. She looked up and saw Gambit is the culprit that blocking her way with his back turned toward her.

"Oh excuse me petite, I didn't notice you were there". He said with his head cocked back at her with a smile,

"Why are you standing here and blocking my way? A matter of fact… I think I could guess what the answer is" She said while annoyed and knowing the answer.

"Oh I'm just enjoying the view of true art" He said, smiling and turning his attention back to what he was watching.

"More like he is being a pain in my ass right now and won't leave me alone". A voice said from inside of the room,

Kitty shake her head a little because this is a normal routine for her to see Remy hanging around her room because of her roommate, normally she would keep to herself and say nothing regarding the issue but this time she wanted to rile things up a little. She started to smirk as she phased through him with her lunch in her hands and walked over toward her bed.

"Aww Rogue don't be a negative Nancy, I think it is cute that your boyfriend want to spend time with you". She said jokingly, but Rogue was not amused although her face did turned redder for a second. Remy still smirking could not help but found her blushing face to be amusing, he really care for Rogue and was not ashamed to show people how much he adores her. Rogue got up embarrassed and walked toward Gambit; she grabbed the doorknob to the door.

"Ok you've outstayed your welcome today, time for you to go swamp rat" She said nearly closing the door but he kept his foot in place to keep the door from closing.

"Ahh Rogue how about a quick kiss on the lip before I go". He said smirking.

"Not even funny! Get, get, get I say!" She said trying to close the door.

"I see I have offended my beautiful lady and for that I apologized. If you would be so kind to accept my apology I will make it up to you by taking you out to that small soul food restaurant you adored so much, what do you say chere? Gambit asked kissing her gloved hand and looking back at her.

Rogue briefly looked at a smirking Kitty before mumbling a little, "I'm sorry Rogue, I don't think Remy caught what you said, I don't think Ant-man could have heard what you just said now" Kitty said,

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Gambit, "Fine but at 7pm and no funny business mister".

"Why chere I am hurt, are you implying that I'm some playboy who takes advantage of a beautiful lady?" He said with a fake hurt look on his face,

"Alright Romeo time to go and I'm not going to dignify that with an answer". She said finally able to remove his foot and quickly closing the door.

"Aww he such a charmer, you got your work cut out for you with that catch". Kitty said holding in her laughter but snickering a little.

"No I don't because that boy is the devil in human skin, his words are too smooth like butter but that isn't any of your business. With you joking on me I'm guessing you feeling a little bit better now".

"A little…like I'm still saddened by my father's death and it pains me that there is nothing I could do that can resolve it. I hate feeling powerless, but I'm coming to term with this little by little. I have been speaking to the professor whenever I can and you guys been trying your best to cheer me up…which I thank you guys for being my best friends and being there, but I don't know how to move on from this just yet". Kitty said now sitting on her bed with her legs crossed,

"What about your mother, have you spoken to her?" Rogue asked,

"Occasionally I have spoken to her and she is just as tore up like me. My mom wanted me to come home so we can talk about my dad; I've been meaning to give her my answer. It going to be a yes but I don't know if I can give a speech at my father's funeral just yet". She said picking at her sandwich while feeling down.

"When is the funeral, if you don't mind me for asking?" Rogue asked now sitting down next to Kitty,

"Next month on the fourth?" Kitty replied,

"And Lance, have you spoken with him?" Rogue asked,

"I did but he barely had much to say…I swear there are days when he doesn't understand what I'm going through. At least you have Remy to comfort you when you feeling down, Jean and Scott have each other for support but me...no my so called on and off boyfriend is too busy playing around with his brotherhood teammates. Lately I've been asking myself if me and Lance should still be seeing each other, we both have change so much over the past couple of months". Kitty said taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Maybe it is for the best that you two see different people or enjoy some time apart". Rogue advised, "Speaking of change, tell me everything about this newcomer, the one called Naruto…I think that his name".

"Let me guess Bobby running around telling everyone about him, am I right?" Kitty asked,

"Yep, so tell me what you know already"

"What there to tell…he is a new student here at Xavier or at least that what I have gathered. From what I was told he comes from a world where Professor Xavier's dream existed". Kitty explained,

"Buuut". Rogue said knowing there was more?

"His world is based off the culture of Japan and apparently he is from a village full of ninjas. The Professor has been seeing him for months at that island… Muir Island I believed it was called".

"Muir Island? Isn't that the island where Rahne's adopted mother lived at and she is a doctor that studied up on mutation?" Rogue interjected.

"Yep Dr. Moria Mactaggert…anyway Naruto Uzumaki is rooming with Kurt and I'm pretty sure Jean going to ask Kurt to show him around the school". Kitty said with a disappointed look on her face, a look Rogue caught.

Rogue smirked too herself and decided at that moment to get her revenge on Kitty teasing her in front of Remy. "So…how does he look?"

"He is about Scott's height, blond spiky hair, these beautiful blue eyes and get this he has these cute whisker marks on his face, I'm mean they aren't really whiskers but from far away they look like whiskers. He kind of have an accent, but that to be expected if the Intel on him is correct… but that pretty much it. He is quite a looker, but I don't know if he is here as a new member for the X-men, that is something I want to ask the professor when I get the chance to". She finished saying while blushing a little bit, Rogue burst out laughing.

Kitty looked at her and was trying to figure out why her roommate is laughing. Rogue laughed for a few good seconds before calming down and wiping away a small tear. "Ok I get it now…but tell me is he slim, fat, or very muscular? She asked with a devilish smile,

"Oh he not fat or slim, but he is between average and muscular…WAIT A MINUTE!" She finally understood what Rogue is doing, "It-It not like that!" She said embarrassed,

"It not likes what?" Rogue asked while acting innocent,

"Oh you are slick; you're getting back at me because of the teasing a few minutes ago". She said with her face clearly red.

"Maybe…" Rogue said smiling.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND KURT**

"You know for a person who wanted to play one game you sure are into this more than I can hope for". Kurt said smiling.

"Oh shut up and play already. I'm not losing again to that emo with the duck butt hair style". Naruto said picking Paul Phoenix against Kurt's Jin Kazama.

"Oh my friend this will be good… and in time you will be able to play with that character". Kurt said while pointing out that Naruto need more practice with Paul Phoenix.

"Hey! At least I have gotten the hang with Hworang pretty easily".

"My friend, Hworang is an easy character to master, you want real skills with a character you should use the following characters and learned how to play with them… Xiaoyu, Paul, Yoshimitsu, King, Jin and Bryan Fury are characters you want to master. In my opinion they are tough but also worth the effort to master…and that my friend was game, I win once again".

Naruto put the controller down gently and folded his arms together, "I don't like that Jin character, and I hope he lives a lonely life". Naruto said,

"I highly doubt he will be alone much longer, he does have an unofficial girlfriend and that is Xiaoyu". Kurt said laughing a little at Naruto's behavior,

"The emo guys with the duck butt hairstyle always do get the girls, it can be so cruel at time and disheartening, Naruto said shaking his head and remembering a certain someone,

"Well I don't know about the duck butt part, but you are right about certain types of guys that get all the women. Unfortunately we have that here in at Xavier, if you don't believe me seek out Remy Lebeau, Warren Worthington and Peter Rasputin. They are the handsome men of Xavier and mostly every girl wants them, except Remy and Peter are in a relationship already, Remy dating my sister Rogue…I think and Peter dating Monet".

"Someone can actually tolerate her let alone date her?" Naruto asked,

"Peter has patience… a lot of patience when it comes to female in general, he may look intimidated but he is a nice guy when you get to know him and he is quite the painter. I think that why Monet likes him is because he is a patience guy and an artist, but that what I'm assuming. Listen Naruto if you ever meet Monet, no matter how much she pushes your buttons and she will my friend…do not pick a fight with her, because she isn't like any normal mutants around here". Kurt warned him,

"Why? What are her kekkei genkai? Naruto asked with a questioning look,

"Kekkei genkai? Uuhh what is that? Kurt asked with a confused look,

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassment like manner; he had completely forgotten that not many people here would know what the term kekkei genkai means. "Sorry...kekkei genkai means abilities passed down genetically within specific people or clan".

"So your people have a nicer term then calling it mutant powers, I'm sorry but what do you called people with these kekkei genkei?"

"People… just people. Back at my world a person was only categorized by their powers or techniques and the clans they come from. For example let say you and or another family member had the same powers, by the way what is your kekkei genkai?"

"I can teleport and climb up on wall, particular sticking to it like a spider. However, I have to picture where I'm teleporting otherwise I can materialize into a wall, and also I can't teleport for long distance, I'm mean I could but it be too tiring…what wrong?" He explained but noticed the shock look on Naruto before it disappeared. "Uhh it nothing you just reminded me of someone with that ability but moving on…you and your family would be known as a clan and the name of your clan would be called the Wagner clan".

Kurt rubbed his chin with his fingers and nodded his head in approval, "I think I can live with that…but Rogue wouldn't go for it".

"Why?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah she my big sis, but she was adopted; but she is still family to me. You might see her soon and let me tell you she can be a bit of a wild child. Also she wears a lot of Goth clothing and you have to be careful around her because she has no control over her powers". He said with a sad look,

"So if she adopted then what are her powers?"

"She has the ability to absorb people's life-force with their memories and powers if they have any. Her power is always on activate and it works through skin contact, that why I said you have to be careful around her. She may come off as an anti-social problem child but she means well in her own way and once she warmed up to you she is willing to give up her life in order to protect her loved ones".

Naruto looked down for a moment and whispered to himself, "She a lot like me and Gaara…."

"Huh, what was that?" Kurt asked hearing something from Naruto. Naruto shook his head in response, "Nothing just thinking out loud to myself". Kurt figured there was more to what Naruto is leading on but for now he did not pressed the matter any further.

"Sigh…sorry for jumping off the topic, as for Monet her powers are particularly of many. She has possessing superhuman strength capable of lifting automobiles and snapping street lights with ease, as well as superhuman physical attributes like invulnerability, agility, dexterity, speed, reflexes &amp; reactions, coordination, and balance. Dr. McCoy stated that Monet possesses a "superior excellent rating" in all human physical categories. She is virtually invulnerable, at least enough to withstand common firearms at long range and direct blows of the vastly more powerful Hulk and even has a healing factor, allowing her to heal and recover from wounds much faster. Her healing factor also makes her more resistant to toxins and disease, and possibly also the aging process. However, it seems that her invulnerability is psionic to some extent. Monet also possesses telescopic and night vision as well as superhuman acute hearing and it is possible her other senses are also enhanced. She has perfect memory and superhuman intuitive skills. In addition, she also a telepath with the ability to read minds, projects her thoughts into the minds of others, and defensively masks her mind against telepathic intrusion. She has limited offensive capabilities, such as mind control and the ability to manipulate the memory of others. The range of her telepathy is generally limited to within a few feet of her person. Furthermore Monet also has the ability to view mutant auras. Oh and one more thing she formidable in hand-to-hand combat and is of genius level intellect. It is unknown whether or not her mutations adhere to her intelligence, well that what Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy explained to us".

"That was too much information but she sounds like some type of secret weapon. I can see why you said don't pick a fight with her but as long as she don't pissed me off too well then there shouldn't be any problems".

"Well I hope not…anyway do you want to get something to eat because I'm starving and this would be the perfect timing to show you around, so what do you say?" Kurt said now standing up and turning off the playstation 2.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry myself…lead the way Kurt-san" He said following Kurt out the room.

**SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES **

A mutant teenaged girl is seen running across the railroad trying to catch a moving train. This poor girl looked like a bat out of hell and in hot pursue is a man carrying a harpoon. "Come on Tommy you got to catch this train before he catches me! Just a little further! Oh Richard please forgive me for being a coward and not giving you the gun instead of running away!" She said with tears running down her face.

The man chasing after her threw his harpoon a few inches near her, missing her on purpose like it some type of a game. The girl now identify as Tommy started running faster as she noticed she almost got impaled. As she got closer to the train she started to use her powers to become a two dimension being, she quickly slitter through the crack of the closed door while nearly dodging the last harpoon that was aimed for her neck. The man chasing after her stopped his haste and smiled; he had placed his fingers at his left ear and touched a button.

"This is Harpoon; birdy is heading back to New York, awaiting further orders"

"_Copy that Harpoon, I will let the master know over and out"._

"Roger that". He said while turning the other way and walking away while whistling a tune.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND KURT**

"Right here we have the living room…this is where we can kick back and watch some television, mostly you find Bobby or Jubilee…speak of the devil, Hey Jubilee come here for second". Kurt called out to her. Jubilee turned her head toward the person who called her; she got up from the couch and head toward Kurt and Naruto.

"Jubilee, this is- "Naruto, yeah I have heard about him through Bobby. Nice to meet you, my name is Jubilation Lee but you may call me Jubilee for short". She interjected with her full attention on him.

"…Hello…" Naruto said.

Jubilee turned her attention back to Kurt, "So I take it that you are showing him around the school, you may want to stay away from the backyard garden".

"Why so?" Kurt asked.

"Because Ms. She thinks she knows everything is out back with Peter, apparently he is making a painting of her and she being a bitch and demanding too much".

"Jube". Kurt said with a worry tone in his voice.

"What?! I have every right not to care for her, you should have her as a roommate and tell me how you would feel being around her…especially nearly for twenty four hours and tell me you won't feel some type of way about her". She said crossing her arms in anger.

"…maybe this is worth checking it out". Naruto said, curious about meeting her.

"You will be sorry, but if you want to meet her have Kurt take you out back…matter of fact I will join you two because I would love to see your reaction to miss everybody is beneath me and need to kiss my ass.

"How about it Naruto, you want to meet her and get the introduction out of the way? Plus you get to meet Peter Rasputin which I'm sure he is with her."

"Sure Kurt-san…I don't see the harm in meeting her". Naruto said, while Jubilee was mouthing you'll be sorry look.

"Okay you two just grab my hands and we'll be in the backyard in mere seconds" Kurt extended his hands.

Both Jubilee and Naruto has grabbed his hands, and before neither one can say anything all three of them has teleported out of the room.

**AT THE GARDEN IN BACK YARD**

"Da Monet, keep that pose for a few seconds". A Russian teenaged boy said while painting the girl before him. In front of him with an irritate look across her face is Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix, people called her Monet for short, Xavier called her M and Jubilee called her everything that isn't so nice.

God's gift to men that's how Monet St. Croix sees herself and every time she glances in the mirror. Although she does have a severe vanity complex Monet does have a right to brag. Monet maybe 17 years of age but already many model industries have called her parents asking her to work for them. Monet stands at the reasonable height of 5'7 whose body weight is a nicely rounded 127 most of it being well toned muscles in her arms, and legs. Monet being Bosnian means she has darker skin than most almost a light coco colored skin template while her hair is an ebon dark like the starless sky. She often wears her black mid back length hair down opting that it looks far better that way. Monet's body type is a sleek slender model meaning though she appears skinny she is well toned in her legs and arms while keeping enough fat in all the right places. Her female body structure is that of a thin hour glasses. Monet has dark brown alluring some would even say hypnotic eyes with a soft natural ruby red lips that just brings the package together. Monet has the type of smile that can make a guy quake in his knees and a look that could melt him in his spot. However, her personality is a need of a makeover.

"I know what I'm doing I have done this countless of time before you even knew how to color". She said clearly irritated.

BAMF

Kurt, Jubilee and Naruto appear right in front of Monet, blocking Peter's view of Monet and irritating Monet further more. Kurt has approach Peter, who placed his art equipment down the moment Kurt started moving toward him.

"Hey Pete, how is it hanging?" Kurt asked while being friendly.

"Da I am fine…me and Monet was engaging in some art activity".

"Everything was magnificent until your presences disturb our session; back from where I'm from such disobedient would have been with and dealt with accordingly". Monet said folding his arms together and tapping her fingers in irritation.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about that M-"

"Would you mind not calling me that, just because Professor Xavier called me that do not mean I will stand here and accept you being familiar with me, am I clear?"

Before Kurt or even Naruto could respond (who was watching the whole ordeal happen), Jubilee had enough.

"Would stop being a bitchy princess for once, he was trying to be nice to you and this how you talk him. You know if you keep this up you not going to any friends other than Peter here, so drop this spoiled princess routine for once".

"Jubilation Lee! How dare you speak to me in that matter?" Monet yelled while she walked up to her, Kurt teleporting in between the two trying to get them stop arguing any further with Peter trying to assist Kurt.

Naruto stood back and watch the arguing continuing further. _"She is like me and Gaara…she acts like this in order to cover up the pain of loneliness and this girl Jubilee does not see beneath the underneath…Can this world be just like my world, no even if this world is somewhat similar to my world I cannot get too comfortable staying here. I have to find a way to get back to my own world…if only fuzzball talk to me instead of staying quiet and I have tried summoning the toads and still nothing. That Monet girl is looking right at me…."_

"Hey I'm still talking to you" Jubilee said while she noticed Monet isn't paying any attention.

"So you are the one that clown kept running around and talking about…Where are you from?" Monet asked.

"…" He said nothing but folded his arms, but Monet did not like that.

"Fine you leave me no choice; I have ways in making people talk". Monet said getting ready to use her telepathy.

"…It must be painful". He said getting Monet attention.

"Putting on a fake mask and pushing people away because you don't have any close friends".

"What-what you just said?!" Monet stepped back startled.

"I know the feeling, but pushing people away can lead you down a further dark road where you may never come back from…you should try opening up more because having those precious to you can give you strength to make it through the day…Kurt I meet you back at the room". He said walking away and back inside the mansion.

"Hey Kurt, Peter what do you think that was all about?" Jubilee asked with a confused look.

"I do not know". Kurt said wondering the same thing that Jubilee and Peter were thinking except for Monet. Monet kept quiet and watched Naruto left the area.

**BACK INSIDE THE MANSION AT LIVING ROOM**

Naruto walked inside the living room of the mansion and found two people there, one he recognized from before and another he never met. The two turned their attention toward him as he quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait you don't have to leave, like the living room is big enough to house more people in it". Kitty said trying to get him to stay.

"…I was just exploring around and did not mean to intrude…I leave you and your friend alone". Before he could walk, he felt someone grabbing his arm and preventing from him leaving the room. He turned back and saw it Kitty holding his arm with a pleading look across her face; Naruto could not help but wondered how she got from her seat on the couch to where he was at.

Naruto stared at Kitty while she did the same; both lose in their own thoughts. Whatever was going to happen next came to an end when the other person coughs to get both of their attention.

"Am I interrupting anything". The person said with a little humor in her voice while Kitty gave her a hard glare.

"Sorry about that…but please don't leave so soon because me and Rogue could use the company". She said with a pleading tone while letting him go.

"Rogue? As in Kurt's sister that he told me about?" Naruto asked.

"I see my fuzzy little brother is talking about me, what did my annoying brother said to you about me?" Rogue asked from her seat.

"Nothing much that you are his adopted sister…" Naruto said not trying to get Kurt into any trouble. Rogue gave him a puzzled look and he knew in that moment she wasn't buying it. "Look I'm not trying to get him into any more trouble but he told me what you could do with your powers and that you dressed goth and you bit of a wild child but you mean well, especially when your friends life are in danger".

Kitty laughed a little not at Naruto but at Rogue, "oh lighten up Rogue, Kurt is sweet and he wants to make sure his big sister is care for so give him a break".

"Hahahaha…I swear he is very annoying but family is family…Naruto is it, do you have any brothers or sisters from where you come from?" The moment she asked that Naruto turned his head and look away with a grim look. Kitty picked up on facial expression and turned her disapproving look toward Rogue.

"Geez sorrrrry…look forget about what I said I didn't mean anything about it". Rogue said trying to apologize.

"Hey it okay you don't have to answer that question, come and sit with us". Kitty said trying to defuse the intensity in the room. She grabbed Naruto's hands and led him to cough against his better judgment. She sat Naruto in the middle of the cough with Rogue sitting on his left while she took his right side.

"You must forgive Rogue; at times she could say something that goes a little too far". Kitty apologized on her friend behalf while Rogue shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Sorry…it my own fault, I'm just lose in my own thoughts". Naruto said feeling uneasy sitting next to two girls that took an interest in him, never in wildest dream he would thought he could have gotten two beautiful girls attention. He started to think if this is what he felt like when his so called fangirls club wouldn't leave him alone. His thoughts came to an end when he saw Kitty looking at him with a worry look on her face when he wasn't responding to her.

"Sorry…Rogue-san…is that really your name because it sounds like a fake name to me?" Naruto asked.

"Hey! He is right; you never told us your real name?" Kitty said agreeing with Naruto.

"You guys never ask before so there was no point of me giving out my real name" Rogue said

"Sooo what is your real name?" Kitty asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll never tell you guys". Rogue said with an amused look.

"That is sooo unfair, right Naruto?" Kitty asked Naruto with a small pout on her face.

"I guess so…" Naruto said unsure of what he is saying.

"Sooo Naruto what it like on Muir Island Research Facility?" Rogue asked him in hope of getting him to open up more.

"Quiet and boring…that doctor, Moira MacTaggert, she kept wanting to perform some test while your so called Professor Xavier would come by and asked a couple of questions". Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

"What type of questions?" Kitty asked him but he did not answer her back.

_**FLASHBACK…A COUPLE MONTHS BACK ON MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH FACILITY**_

"_You said that your name is Naruto Uzumaki and that you do not belong here. You have informed us that you come from a world where people can use chakra, how did you end up here? Professor Xavier asked him._

"…" _Naruto said nothing but stared at the floor from where he was sitting at, his facial expression betrayed no emotion._

"_Are there more people that came with you or are you the only one that came to this world?"_

"…" _Naruto said nothing._

"_Please we are trying to help you but we cannot help you if we you won't help us". Xavier said with a pleading tone._

"…"

"…_Sigh…Charles, my friend…you need to give him some time. He has been like that with me and Sean, but we did not give up and we let him do things at his own pace"._

"_I supposed you are right…but I will keep visiting him, I want to earn his truth on my own and not with the use of my telepathy". Xavier said leaving Naruto in the room with Moira by his side._

"_Charles when we first found him, he was in worse condition. So far we are trying to teach him English because the only language he seemed to know is Japanese, but he's not from Japan. All we were able to get out of him is his name and where he from". Moira said walking down the hallway and out of Naruto's range of hearing._

"_I must get back…I need to know what has happened?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Both female were looking at him and wondering if he was alright because he did not say anything, but before neither one of them can say anything another presence was heard in the room.

"Hey Rogue, hey Kitty." A young blond handsome man wearing a red and blue costume with white birdlike wings said while entering the room.

"Oh hey Warren, where are you going and why are you in your uniform?" Rogue asked.

"I'm heading into New York City to do some crime fighting". He said looking at Naruto. "And you are?"

"…From where I'm from it is common for one to introduce themselves first before giving out his or her name". Naruto said.

"Fair enough…my name is Warren Worthington the third, heir to the Worthington Industrial and my code is Angel". Angel said extending out his hand for a handshake.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…but you can call me Naruto". He slowly accepted Angel's hand in a handshake.

"It must be tough having to fight crime nearly every day" Rogue said gaining his Angel's attention.

"At times it can be stressful, but I don't do this because I want to or because I believed it something to do with fame. I do this because I was born with my special gift and I cannot stay to see innocent become victims of cruelty and injustice. We're supposed to be a group of super heroes, but instead of going out there and proving to public that we are here to protect the innocent instead we till the danger come to us". Warren explained while walking toward a painting with his back turned toward the others.

"…You actually right, I remember Scott saying the same thing but-" Kitty try finishing saying but was interrupted by Rogue, "But the Professor shot that idea down fast , I'm not going to lie a part of me wonder why he won't let us go out there and do our part to help".

"I have been advocating for us to do some hero work not only for mutants but also non-mutants, but the Professor keep evading my request, I'm starting to think…that this was a bad idea in joining this team".

"…The old man doesn't want you guys going out in the world to help others?" Naruto asked.

"It hard to say… he wants to prove that mutants and humans can coexist together, but I remember a time when me, Kurt and Scott have saved a school bus with children from a car nearly crashing on top of them and the Professor freaked out about us being exposed as mutants to world". Kitty said.

"…Were you guys exposed as… mutants?" Naruto asked Kitty unsure on why these people keep referring to themselves as mutants. Back from where he comes from he could have never have called one the great clan from Konoha a mutant, such word would have guarantee a conflict. Naruto just could not figure out why these people would give themselves such a degrading title, a part of him reminded him of the demon of the mist and how he has embraced his title, but if that is the case why try to prove yourself to a world that fear and hate you?

"Uhhh yeah, but not because of that incident; more like Magneto had make sure the whole world knew about us". Kitty answered back.

"Who is this Magneto and what has he done to expose you guys? Naruto asked Kitty.

"Boy you have a lot of questions for one we do not know so much about". Rogue said in response.

"Rogue!" Kitty said in a scorning tone.

"I'm afraid petite, chere is right". Gambit said while entering the room. Naruto and everybody else turned their attention toward him. Naruto took noticed of Gambit appearance, from the matter how he speaks to his appearance. Naruto eyes widen in fear and everyone noticed his reaction, he slowly gotten up from his seat and was approaching Gambit. Gambit stared at him with caution and was slowly reaching for his cards in coat pocket, before anything could happen both female gotten in-between two males to make sure whatever was happening would not escalate. Warren watched closely to see if Naruto was going to pose a threat to his friends, he may not like Gambit but he does considered him a teammate so if a fight was to break out he will step in and resolve the situation quickly as possible.

"Your eyes…" Naruto said with hatred in his tone.

"Hmmm". Gambit kept studying Naruto's behavior.

"Your eyes…" Naruto said one again with Kitty trying to hold him back.

"What about my eyes, whiskers boy?" Gambit asked not liking that the new guy he kept hearing about.

Naruto said nothing but stared more closely into Gambit's eyes and noticed that there is some similarity to the sharingan but the eyes are not the sharingan.

"…Sorry…it just I know some people with eyes likes your own… except they were not good people…sorry for offending you".

"Apology accepted…Chere let leave now so we can get some good seat". Gambit ushering Rogue out the room with him, "Yeah sure, sees you guys later".

"Well…this was interesting turn of event". Warren said trying to lighten the mood.

**IN A UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A man wearing a silver armor while carrying a semi auto rifle across his back is seen walking down a long dark corridor. This man reached the end of the corridor and gently opens the door; he walked into room and took a few steps toward the center of room before kneeing down on his knees. A figure is seen on the opposite side from this man, sitting down and staring at him with little of interest. The figure nodded his head and the man before him began to speak.

"Master, we have received a message from Harpoon. He is currently tracking one of the Morlocks. He reported she is heading back to New York from Los Angeles, we believed she is heading back to the Morlocks, my master what are your commands? The man said.

"Gather the rest of the Marauders, make contact with Harpoon and follow that mutant until she lead you back to the rest of the Morlocks".

"Your will is my command, master?" The man said while getting up and began to walk away.

"Scalphunter wait…"

The man now known as Scalphunter turned around in response, "Yes master?"

"Sabretooth show yourself".

The door open up and the X-men greatest enemy, Victor Creed better yet known as Sabretooth has entered the room, but he did not kneel and that behavior irritated Scalphunter.

"Master I never questioned your judgment, but I know this man for a long time and he can never be trusted!" Scalphunter said while Sabretooth was smirking at him.

"I missed you too Greycrow, when was the last time we fought side by side? Ah yes Vietnam, it was me, you, Fox, Jean Luc and Philippa…you still mad that I have gutted you back then".

Scalphunter pulled a couple of metals from his armor and constructed the metals into silver modified rifle, Sabretooth growl in amusement and gotten into a fighting stance. "I trusted you during our secret mission back then and you turned on me and Philippa the moment we were losing the war, if it wasn't for my healing factor I would have been dead".

"So what is Philippa excuse for being alive and still looking young to this day oh waits… she is going by the codename Arclight these days". Sabretooth taunted him.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Scalphunter yelled readying his gun.

"ENOUGH!"

Both men stopped and look toward the figure, Scalphunter quickly kneeled down forgiveness.

"Master please forgive me I have embarrassed you and I'm willing to accept my punishment". Scalphunter pleaded.

"Put aside your hatred…you two work for me and you two will work together no matter the cost. Sabretooth you have two agenda, one… you will be the team tracker in locating the rest of Morlocks once you have met up with Harpoon and the second agenda is to make sure Magneto does not know about his daughter".

"He doesn't suspect anything, but I will make he never find out about her. So once we find the rest of the Morlocks what are your plans for them?" Sabretooth asked.

"These mutants are a result of my experiments, but yet I did not experiment on them. Whoever is responsible for modifying the Morlocks is using my methods; I want the Marauders to eliminate every member from adult to child. Once they are dead bring me their bodies so I can investigate on who is using my methods". Scalphunter has risen from his kneeling position with determination on his face.

"I have no problem with killing because it is my favorite pasttime, but one of the Morlocks is a former X-man and his aunt is an active X-man; he goes missing and that may leave some suspicions that will get her attention and the rest of the X-men. Do you us to handle this kid also or leave him alone?" Sabretooth asked the mysterious shadow figure.

"…If that boy gets in the way I want you to kill him, if the X-men come for looking him then we will deal with them. I would love nothing more than to meet them when the time is right…especially two particular X-man".

Both Marauders nodded their heads and the left room, leaving the shadow figure alone in the room; his eyes glowing red and a diamond shape mark visible on his forehead glowing with a red aura.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: **_**So here the deal, this story will not be following everything actual from the X-men comics and Naruto manga. First off in case some people did not figure it out for this chapter the Marauders are playing a big role and the arc will be known as The Morlocks Mutant Massacre as a nod to one of darkest X-men saga in the comic book world. Also there was a small Easter egg with the shadowy figure stating someone is using his methods in modifying mutants, for those who had read a lot of the X-men series and figure out who is responsible for modifying the Morlocks then please pm me the answer instead answering it during a review. Next, as a reminder Naruto will be guarded on certain things he will revealed about himself and it will take some times for him to fully trust people in the Marvel universe; for now Jean, Kurt, Jubilee, and Kitty will be the one that will get him to open up more. Other people will make him feel uneasy which was shown with an interaction between him and Gambit. Kitty is still going through some issues but she is trying her best to act normal around people especially around Naruto. Yes she does feel like type of connection between herself and Naruto which is vice veras for Naruto; but at the moment it will not be love at first sight. Third, in case if some people are wondering when Naruto is going start using his summon toads to reverse summon him back to his world, let me say this right now he cannot summon the toads and that will explain more in future chapters. Naruto's personality is different but it is like before certain things will not be canon; he still goofy when he wants to be but he won't be a full on goof ball like in the manga. There will be other mutants attending the Xavier School, some you would recognize and other will you not recognize, for example in this story Jubilee has a little brother, also Jubilee is a little bit different because I have decided not only to make her Chinese-American but she also half African-American. I have chose to do this because in my opinion looking at some X-men evolution episodes she looked mixed. If no one like the idea of me making Jubilee half Chinese and half Black welllllllll tough luck because this is fanfiction and in fanfiction not everything should be canon. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and I cannot promised when the next one will be out but it will be out soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MARVEL CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER THREE THE IMPENDING DANGER**

"Well…this was interesting turn of event". Warren said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto and Kitty said nothing but looked at Warren in response, Warren feeling uneasy with their stares decided to cough and change the subject.

"Ahem…you know I nearly forgot why I came here, hey Kitty I was going to take the X-jet and fly to New York City to do some patrol and I was wondering if you wanted to come along? Warren asked with a smile.

"I don't know… maybe some other time" Kitty said not really sure of herself.

"I'll be meeting up with Thor". Warren said still smiling.

"….You're joking, right?" Kitty asked.

"Nope I'm supposed to meet up with him because he wanted to talk to me about something and after that we supposed to do some patrol together and I remember you saying how cool it would be to meet him, so now this is a perfect opportunity to meet him". He said baiting Kitty. Kitty started to smile a little, but then she turned around and looked at Naruto. Naruto felt very uneasy with her staring at him and her smile getting bigger; something about her smile was giving him a warning. She walked up to him with her arms behind her back in a childlike manner where a child wants something from a parent.

"Hey Naruto, how would you like to meet a real thunder god?" She asked him.

"Hold on Kitty I don't think that a good idea he still new here at this school". Warren tried warning her.

"Come on pretty please with cherry on top". She said clearly not heeding Warren's words and giving Naruto puppy dog's eyes. Naruto sighed to himself and remember parting words from one of his sensei in denying women and what the outcomes are.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER **

The X-jet made its destination on a building rooftop in downtown Manhatten located at 48th street and tenth avenue also known as Hell Kitchen. The hatchet doorway opened and two people walked out the X-jet.

"Well we here… soooo where is Thor?" Kitty asked Warren.

"He will be here and let me tell you that I do not agree with the decision to bring Naruto along, he is inexperienced and Professor Xavier will not like this one bit if he finds out". Warren said with a disapproving look.

"Oh lighten up will you it not like anything is going to go wrong…hey Naruto comes off the jet already". She said calling Naruto.

Naruto slowly exited the X-jet, Angel put out a remote from his belt pocket and pushed the button, the X-jet went invisible and Naruto slowly walked up to them with a disapproving look across his face. The reason for the look is because he is wearing the standard X-man uniform that trainees wear during training.

"I look ridiculed! You guys go out on missions wearing this?" Naruto asked looking at his uniform with distaste (**AN: remember this Naruto is different from the canon Naruto so he did not wear his traditional jumpsuit back on his world during missions)**.

"This is standard uniform for trainees, only when you have proven yourself to be an X-man that you will get an actual uniform of your choosing…plus this was only spare uniform on the X-jet". Warren said.

"I don't think it looks ridicule on you, in fact you look really good in this uniform". Kitty said eyeing him from head to toe with an approving look.

"Before Thor get here…Naruto" Warren called out to him, Naruto turned his attention from his uniform to Angel. "I need to know what your mutant power is."

"…I don't have anything flashy in what you may consider as born with powers type of thing, but I can heal faster than a normal person". Naruto answered.

"Is that all you can do is heal?" Warren asked while Kitty watched Naruto also wanting to know more on what he could do.

"I'm a ninja, so I know ninjutsu, taijutsu and little bit of genjutsu…I'm good with wind based attacks but that all I'm going to tell you". Naruto said.

"What is taijutsu and genjutsu?" Kitty asked which Warren wanted to know also.

"…" Naruto said nothing in return and both of the X-man sighed knowing that he not going to tell them due to either trust issue or maybe it involved with ninja secrets. Naruto attention was broken from them when he looked up at something in the sky, Warren and Kitty turned around and looked up where Naruto was looking at. In front of all three them in the air was the self-proclaimed thunder god himself. Thor landed in front of Kitty and Warren, Kitty was the only one really excited to see Thor that she was nearly jumping up and down to show her excitement.

"Friend Angel, it has been too long since we last met". Thor said nearly crushing Angel with a bear hug (**AN: I cannot write Thor with his accent, I may have him say a few quotes with his accent so for now just picture how Thor would talked)**.

"Okay, okay, enough Thor before you crushes me to death". Angel said while being let go.

"My apology my friend, it just been so long since we have last met…What you migarders would say…a week". Thor apologized, but he turned his attention to the two other people present. "Who are these two, my friend?"

Before Angel could say anything Kitty was already introducing her, "My name is Shadowcat a friend of Angel and let me be the first to say that it is an honor to meet someone like you, I have seen when you have took down that big ice giant that threaten to freeze New York City and the time when you have fought that metal armor person and that guy dressed in green with the staff. I can't believe I'm in the present of Thor himself, you are so cool and way better than Ironman".

Thor laughed at her excitement and placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "It would appear I have fan, I'm glad to be worthy of such praise. Any friend of Angel is a friend of mines, so I take it you are here to do some patrol also?"

"Of course if you don't mind!" She said very eagerly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Before he could comment any further, Naruto was walking around him; nearly seizing him up. Kitty and Warren looked worried because they thought he was going to attack Thor like he almost did with Remy; they were ready to intervene but what they saw happen next stop them from moving. Naruto was kneeling in front of Thor, a behavior that appears to be out of respect for the thunder god; Kitty and Warren stood still in shock because they did not know what to expect out of this.

"_First he almost attacks Remy because of his eyes and now he's bowing to Thor. Naruto Uzumaki, just who are you?"_ Kitty thought to herself.

Thor kneeled down to Naruto level and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto started to get up with Thor.

"Please do not kneel for me, young one…I can tell you are not from this world". Thor said to Naruto shocking both X-men member that Thor was able to figure out that Naruto isn't from this world.

"Kami-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto a…ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. When I was little I have read tales of your adventure where you have chased the dark elves from my world, could you be that same being that liberated my world centuries ago?"

"…So you are from that world…the world where the dark elves has invaded and plunged it in constant war because they wanted my father's fruit of power". Thor has said while Naruto's nodded in confirmation.

"Wait a minute! You know what world he comes from?" Kitty asked.

"Aye". Thor responded.

"Kami-sama, is there a way you can send me back to my world". Once Naruto asked that both X-man look more shocked, but it was Kitty who looked the worst between herself and Warren.

Thor said nothing for a while but instead gave Naruto a hard look, Naruto did not took the look too well and back a way a little in fear. "Kami-sama?" Naruto said in fear.

"Listen to me well young one…I normally have the power to transport myself or other with the aid Mjolnir here, but it has come to my attention that your world is shielded by some spell that prevent me and other Asgardians to transport there. My father, Odin, is looking into the matter and has been trying to conjunct a spell that can break it".

"A spell… that shield my world from outsider? Who has placed this spell upon my world, was it recent?" Naruto asked growing angry.

"From what we gathered this spell has been active for 200 hundred year and the origin of the spell could not be determined except it was placed by a woman, but we not too sure about it…I'm sorry but that all I can tell you at this moment, please forgive me but you are stuck here on this planet for the moment". Thor said.

Naruto dropped to his knee and punched the ground, "…so I'm stuck here while that bastard had the last laugh…his last dying laugh".

"Naruto…" Kitty said feeling powerless while Warren gave Naruto a pity look.

**KABOOOOM**

All four of them looked toward the direction where that explosion has come from. Angel flew higher in the air and saw that a Citibank was attacked. Four costume men walked out the bank; three of them carrying weapons that looked like it has comes from a construction company. Thor flew up next to Angel and recognized the criminals right away, only Shadowcat asked the question that she, Angel and Naruto wanted to know. "Who are they"?

"Vile criminals I never thought I would be seeing again so soon". Thor answered her.

One of the Criminal with a huge metal chain ball was swinging it and launched the weapon at an approaching police car, killing the driver before detaching the weapon from his dead body and flipping over the police car with the second policeman in it.

"Oh my god! He killed that man!" Kitty screamed out. Naruto grew angry, he ran and launched himself off the roof, maneuvering himself from building to building before safety landing down to the ground. Thor took flight and joined Naruto down to the ground, while Angel flew down and picked up Kitty in a bridal position while catching up with the rest of them.

**DOWN ON THE STREET INFRONT OF CITIBANK**

"Well boys, we have hit it big this time". A man with a purple mask and a crowbar in his hand said while exiting the destroyed bank with a bag of money in his other hand, two other men came out with him holding bags of money also. "Thunderball, was there any problem out here".

"Oh just two police officer wanted to be heroes and one of them end of dead because of me, Wrecker". The man now known as Thunderball said spinning his weapon again and looking right at the surviving wounded police officer who has crawled from under the wrecked police car.

"At ease Thunderball, Pilediver finish off that man before we have anymore unwanted interruption!" Wrecker ordered while a man dressed in a white and red outfit dropped his two bags of money, he was slowly walking up to the police officer with his two fists now growing the size of two wrecking balls. He did not get any closer because a thunder bolt struck down in front of him; Pilediver jumped back and looked at where the attack has come from.

"STAND DOWN PILEDIVER AND THE REST OF YOU SURRENDER NOW!" Thor ordered now standing between Pilediver and the police officer. Angel was hovering above Thor while Shadowcat was safety pulling the wounded officer out the way of danger. Naruto now standing next to Thor with a serious look across his face, he was eyeing Thunderball intensely.

"Mighty Thor… who are you to command the wrecking crew…you know what I don't like your tone! BOYS IT IS TIME TO KILL A THUNDERGOD AND HIS FRIENDS, WRECK THEM!" Citizens started running in fear, knowing this is going to be a dangerous battle.

Pilediver went to go strike both Thor and Naruto but both of them dodged the attack, Naruto ran toward Thunderball with Angel flying by his side, Thor retaliated with an uppercut, launching Pilediver into an empty glass bus stop. Wrecker took the opportunity to collide with Thor, both weapons in their hands locking up in a heated battle. "Bulldozer! Kill the girl and that police officer!" Wrecker ordered while parrying Thor's strikes.

"They are already dead; they just don't know it yet!" He started to run toward his two targets with armored head facing down like a rhino.

"He'll kill us!" The police officer screamed in fear.

"No, he won't!" Kitty said still holding onto the police officer as Bulldozer went right through them and straight into a brick wall which he destroyed on impact. Naruto looking from the corner of his eyes paused in fear because he recognized who that ability belong to and was wondering if Kitty is connected to that man.

"Lookout!" Angel said pulling Naruto out the way from Thunderball's strikes. "Keep your head in the game otherwise you will lose your head next time!" Naruto sucked his teeth in angry and focus more on Thunderball who was swinging his ball. Naruto made a T sign and puff smoke appears around him, revealing three clones of himself. Each of the clones surrounded Thunderball in a circle, Angel was impressed that Naruto created three copies of himself, he would have been impressed more if wasn't for Pilediver trying to get the ambush on him and Angel happened to see him in a split second. Angel evaded Pilediver's diving fists attack; he reached in his pocket and grabbed two small metal balls.

"Hey Kid, don't think for one second that what you are holding will be enough to stop me". Pilediver taunted him.

"I won't know unless I try". He said while throwing the two small balls at Pilediver. Pilediver held his two big fists up in a blocking position; the metal balls broke on contact and created a smoke cloud. At that exact moment Bulldozer was catching Shadowcat into the smoke cloud. A loud noise was heard and when the smoke has cleared up Pilediver was lying down on the ground a couple of feet away from where he was standing. Bulldozer looked shocked and was hovering over Pilediver's unconscious body.

"Pilediver! I'm sorry it wasn't my fault! It was the ghost girl! She-she made me do it!" Bulldozer tried explaining but felt himself sinking beneath the ground. When he turned his head he saw that same girl he was trying to kill smiling right back at him. Shadowcat sink him enough into the ground where his armored head was only visible and the rest of his body was underneath the ground. "I can't move! Somebody help me!" He screamed in fear.

"Shit!" Wrecker said having to watch both his men get taken down; he never saw when Thor threw the hammer. Before Wrecker could turned his attention back to Thor, Mjolnir made contact with Wrecker's chest and send him flying into a building wall. The impact caused Wrecker to lose conscious leaving only Thunderball still standing and defending himself again Naruto's clones' attacks.

"DAMN YOU!" Thunderball screamed out and losing his focus, he broke away from the clones' attacks and ran straight toward Thor in a mad frantic rage. His attempt was pointless because each of the clones started to attack each of his blind spots with precision taijutsu strikes bringing him to his knees while the real Naruto walked up to him with a glowing hand. Thunderball was able to turn a little bit to see what he assumed is the real Naruto walking up to him, he threw his weapon ball at Naruto which he evaded with ease and touched Thunderball's arm in return. Thunderball screamed in agony as his arm that was holding his weapon went limp with a seething pain as if his arm has been cut opened. He crutched that arm with his working arm and was kicked back on his back with the real Naruto standing above him, his hand glowing with a blue color and his face devoid of any emotions.

"You killed that man in cold-blood using that weapon of your…a quick kill through his chest when he wasn't ready to do battle with you, you have no honor. So in return I should end your life… but I won't... because you are not worth it". He said with his hand no longer glowing.

Kitty let go a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in, for a moment she thought he was going to kill him, but now she wants to know what made him change his mind. Kitty was having second thoughts of bringing him to New York City, but at the same time she couldn't help but to be thankful that he did show up with them when she asked him to. Her thoughts came to an end when a big helicarrier made it presence known in the sky, it release a small helicopter with a birdlike symbol with a shield on it. Kitty recognized the symbol and knew this was going to be very hard to explain to the one person in that helicopter. She looks toward Warren and he nodded his head, a sign stating that he will try his best to defuse any situation that may happen. Naruto was backing up and readying himself thinking that what he is seeing is another attack that going to happen, but before he could attack Kitty ran up to him.

"Wait! They are not the bad guys". She said.

"But who are they because I can sense aggression coming from within that thing". He pointed at the helicopter now landing on the ground a couple feet from the heroes.

"They are a secret organization that worked for the government of this country, their jobs is to protect this country and its people from any threats within or outside the country. They are called Shield…think of them as the super police that need to maintain peace at all cost". Kitty said with Shield officers exiting the vehicle and rounding up the wrecking crew. One man Kitty recognized is among them with another man she never saw before. This second man wore a purple and black outfit and a mask with a bow and quiver across his back.

Naruto watched as Thor and Angel was talking to the first man, to Naruto he can tell that this old man with the eye patch was angry while the other guy with him looks amused. Naruto walked away toward a bench and sat down on it while he watched these Shield Officers dragged the Wrecking Crew with handcuffs on their wrists onto the vehicle. Kitty walked up to him and sat next to him, there were so many questions she wanted to ask like why he didn't kill that guy?

"That ability of your…were you born with it or is it a part of another mutation?" Naruto asked her, his question confusing her for a moment.

"What do you mean? My power was with me since I was born. I don't think I understand what you are trying to say". Kitty said with confusion.

"This phasing ability that you have…it belongs to a very bad man from my world…" He said with a grim look across his face.

"…What-what did he do to you?" She asked him with a worry look across his face.

Naruto looked away instead of answering her; she caught his face with her hands and slowly turned him to face her. He can tell just by looking at her that she was worried, she was worried for him and he could not comprehend why she was worried.

"Why do you care? What are you hoping to gain from such knowledge? He asked her trying to figure her out.

"Because…because I'm worry for you. I don't have a clue on what you going through, you come from a world where people with special gifts and people with no special gifts lived together and somehow you were separated from your people, your world and ended on here on a world that is foreign to you. I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through, but I want to be that person that can help you through this, I wa-want to be your friend in this brave new world you know nothing about". Kitty said on the verge of crying.

"My-my friend? You want to be my friend?" Naruto asked wanting to hear correctly on she just has said.

"Yes I-I want to be your friend and even if you won't be my friend in return I won't give up, I never give up until you become my friend". Kitty said with tears flowing down her face.

"Never give up…you know…you reminded me of someone I knew". He said which she has stopped crying and looked at him on why she reminded him of someone he knew.

"Throughout my whole seventeen year life I had only two friends, one who is just like me and the other one…well he more like a big brother to me". Naruto said.

"What has happened to him?" Kitty asked him.

"He…he was killed". Kitty eyes grew wide before her face became sad. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked that".

"There no need to apologize because he died protecting me from this person responsible for starting a huge war on my planet".

"…Was it the guy who has the same powers as me?" She asked nervously.

"No…but it was his master…the guy with the same powers as your power is named Uchiha Obito. He is from a clan that has these red and black eyes called the sharingan". Naruto answered her question.

"…So th-that why you snapped at Remy". Naruto nodded to her, "His eyes look similar to the sharingan except his eyeball was pitch-black and he was missing the tomoe symbols on the iris of his eyes. I did not mean to threaten him but every times I think of the sharingan… I think of what has happened back on my world and it just pissed me off to no end".

"I'm sorry I can see why you didn't want to talk about it, but keeping that pain in will only hurt you more". Kitty tried reasoning with him.

"I know that. A shinobi must endure no matter what, that is what it means to be a shinobi because we must endure all the hardships and pain".

"You could have killed that man for what he has done and yet you didn't, why did you hold back?" Kitty asked wanting to know why he went easy on his opponent.

"…I was going to kill him". Naruto answered.

" Then why didn't you go through with it?" She asked still holding his face inches away from her own face.

"…I sensed your fear…you were scared because you saw him killed that man…and I didn't want to kill that guy in front of you add to your fear because it was your first time witnessing a coldblooded murder. Back on my world that guy would have been executed for killing an unarmed person, but it was clear to me that your world has a different set of rules".

"Wait…you can read my emotions, are you a telepath?" Kitty asked a little taken back by what he has said.

"No I'm not a telepath. Any trained shinobi can read their opponents by their movement, I'm a little different because I can sense negative feelings and fear is one of them. Normally a sensory shinobi can read another person by their chakra based on what he or she is emitting". Naruto explained.

"But you were able to read Nick Fury's emotions and he isn't a ninja, well he is a super spy from what Logan told us but not a ninja". She pointed toward the man with the eyepatch arguing with Thor and Angel.

"You don't have to be a Shinobi to have chakra; chakra exists in all living things. You only trained as a shinobi to manipulate chakra to your bidding and with the correct hand signs you can perform any jutsu, but you going to need a lot of stamina to perform the strong jutsu…by the way… you are still holding my face". He said which Kitty blushed and let go of his face.

"So you creating copies of yourself are a sign of ninjutsu?" Naruto nodded to her question. "Okay but what about that other move you used on that guy where his arms went limp and he was screaming in pain, what type of ninjutsu was that?"

"…That was…how do I explained that…that type of technique isn't really used for hurting others…I mean it could be used to hurt enemies…just know that I cut the arteries in his arm rendering him from moving that arm, he will recover but it may take him a month".

"Well… I'm grateful that you didn't killed him, X-men aren't taught to kill we supposed to show our opponent mercy, we sort of peacekeepers". Kitty explained while looking straight where Angel is slowly approaching them.

"That is a foolish rule; but I think I can understand what the old man is trying to achieve using that type of rule". Naruto said looking toward Angel also.

"Why do you say that, Naruto?" Kitty asked wondering what made him say something like that.

"The old man…Xavier, he wants to believe by showing his opponents mercy that he hopes his opponents will one day reform and see the error of their ways, but what about the opponents who does not want to reform and enjoys being evil, you know the type of opponents that get off on hurting others. Show them mercy and they will feel offended and will come after you in a different way, usually going after the ones you care for". Naruto explained.

"…" Kitty said nothing but placed her hands on her knees.

"You wouldn't be the first to question the motives of Professor Charles Xavier, some of the X-men has been voicing for a more…tougher approach when it has come to dealing with some of our dangerous enemies as of lately". Angel said now entering the conversion between the two.

Kitty looked up at Angel with a shock expression, "No way, are you telling me some of us want to go out and kill our enemies?"

"Yes…Scott, Xavier and myself are against the idea of killing our enemies. Naruto, I understand you are a shinobi that comes from a world where your enemies doesn't get away with the crime they have committed and that may be acceptable from where you come from because your government allowed that, but here on this world the X-men does not work for the government therefore we cannot killed our enemies without probable cause, if we start going around killing people then we cannot teaches people the dream of mutants and humans living together. We must never cross that line otherwise we are no better than our villains" Angel explained.

"I just hope something like that doesn't come back to haunt you, but like I said I can understand what you are trying to achieve". Naruto said. "So what is going to happen now? That man doesn't look too happy".

"For now we heading back to the school". Warren said.

"What but why?" Kitty protested

"Because Nick Fury just gave me intel that Professor Xavier need to hear". Warren said with a serious tone with no room of argument.

**ELSEWHERE AT A TRAIN STATION**

"_Keep calm Tommy, just keep calm you got away so that dangerous man is no longer following you. I just need to get through the sewers and meet up with Sunder and the other Morlocks". _The female mutant known as Tommy was thinking to herself while pushing through citizens and trying to head toward the end of train so she can escape through the subway tunnels and into the sewers. Unknown to her she passed right through a huge blond guy resembling a wolf man, the man turned toward her direction and smiled while sniffing the air. He pressed a button on his ear piece before speaking, "I have made contact, hurry over to my position otherwise you going to missed the all the fun".

"Creed, there no need for that because the rest of Marauders are here". A voice said from behind.

Sabretooth turned around and eyed each of the Marauders, from the two he already know is Scalphunter and Arclight a mutant who can possesses the ability to generate seismic energies with her hands that cause shock waves and geo tremors. She also has superhuman strength, stamina, durability and resiliency, (although some part of him is wondering how she still alive and is not an old woman), Riptide [a mutant who can spin like a tornado and project throwing knives to shed his enemies], Vertigo [ a mutant with the ability to project waves of psionic energy into her environment which affect the nervous systems of other living beings, distorting their physical perceptions and sense of balance.], Prism [ a crystal humanoid mutant who is able to refract most forms of energy directed at him, including ambient light. He is also capable of storing light within his body, using it as a form of illumination or as a means of blinding his opponents.], Harpoon [ a mutant who could charge his metal spears with his own bio-energy for various effects, such as shocking or stunning his opponents. He was also exceptionally skilled in using his spears as weapons, both in melee combat and as thrown projectiles.] And the last two is someone Sabretooth is very familiar with. One is an older beautiful woman who appears in her mid-thirties with brown long hair and dressed in black leather and a necklace around her neck. This woman is called Malice and beside her is a young teenaged girl with green long hair and devoid of any emotions. The older woman had her arms around the child like she was her toy; Creed knew in his heart that if Magneto ever found out about the girl he will be dead before he can think of an excuse.

"Malice and…"

"Her name is Polaris, Victor". The woman said with a twisted smile.

Scalphunter walked up to Sabretooth with Arclight by his side and look toward the tunnel, "Did you get the scent?"

"I did…but I thought we were going in with a full roster?" Creed asked him.

"Blockbuster, Chimera, Scrambler and Vanisher will be heading to our position soon enough once they have taken care of our non-mutants problem". Scalphunter explained.

"Fury! So his little attack dogs are aware of what we are planning to do". Sabretooth said with angry.

"Yes our intel stated that Fury is sending these newly put together team to investigate Harpoon's adventure in LA, the other marauders is to slow them down as possible until we finished here with these Morlocks before moving over to Bayville".

"What do we know about this team Fury is sending in?" Creed asked.

Instead of Scalphunter answering, Arclight chose to answer in his stead. "They called themselves the Avengers and the members consist of Ironman, Hawkeye, Thor, Wasp, Ant-man, Black Widow, and the living legend himself, Captain America". She said shocking Victor upon hearing the last name.

"That is impossible! Rogers can't be walking around! the operation rebirth should have kept him on ice!"

"We don't have time to wonder the impossible, Sabretooth lead us to our preys". Scalphunter ordered which he earned a growl from him. Sabretooth jumped down onto the tracks with the rest of present Marauders following after him.

**A HOUR LATER BACK AT CHARLES XAVIER'S OFFICE**

Angel just finished telling the following people present in Charles Xavier's office. Beside Xavier the ones who were present are Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, Colossus, Shadowcat and Naruto.

"This is disturbing news, so Fury believed that there is a mutant hunting group chasing after a mutant from Los Angeles to New York City. I need to find this mutant using cerebro". Xavier said with fear in his voice.

"Professor, what should we do?" Scott asked awaiting his orders. Xavier closed his eyes while weighting his options in his head. "Scott, Logan takes the following X-man in this room and head to New York City and try to make contact with the Morlocks there, I will navigate your coordinate using cerebro".

"Yes Professor/Chuck". Both Scott and Logan replied at the same time.

"Professor, what about Naruto?" Kitty asked wondering if she could get him to come with them back to New York City.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request". Xavier said.

"But Professor-"She tried protesting but was cut off by the Professor, "No Kitty, Naruto is not an X-man so he isn't ready to deal with any threats. I did not bring Naruto from Muir Island to be a member of the X-men".

"I have to disagree with you, Professor. I've seen Naruto in action up close against the Wrecking Crew and he held his own pretty well like any hero would". Angel tried reasoning with him.

"The answer is no, he may have taken down one member of the Wrecking Crew but what would happen if he went against an opponent he has no experience against?" The Professor countered Angel's argument.

"… If it possible I want to go with them".

Everybody turned their attention toward Naruto, Jean decided to voice her concern. "Are you sure? What happen if you get hurt?"

"I heal faster than a normal person, so I doubt I can be killed so easy. I want to go because I want to see for myself what this world has to offer…especially after learning I can't return to my world because of an ancient spell. However, I won't you join you on this mission as an X-man…because I'm not too convinced what you are doing is worth fighting for". He finished saying shocking everyone in the room.

**END CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any Marvel characters.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST CONTACT**

"Na-Naruto! What do you mean by that?" Kitty asked him while her face held a look of shock. Xavier looked toward the young ninja trying to figure out what he meant by that statement. Everyone in Xavier's study stared at Naruto, awaiting if he wills response again or at least answered what he has meant. Naruto scratched the back of his head; he was always told he had a mouth that got him a lot of trouble and now these people are awaiting his answers because of that mouth his.

"It just seems like an impossible dream that will have a lot of sacrifice. You guys are following a dream where mutants and humans can one day coexist between each other in peaceful world. I come from a world where people who are born with special abilities that you called mutants and normal people with no special abilities lived together…unfortunately it is human nature to fight among each other and most of the fights are mutants against mutants with non-mutants caught in the crossfire. Like I told Kitty-san, I understand what you trying to do but can you honestly say that your students are ready to deal with a much bigger threat".

Everyone was quiet and watching the exchange between Naruto and Xavier, both their facial expression appears to be calm. Scott felt like he needed to defend Professor Xavier's dream and educate Naruto on what he does not know about the X-men.

"I think you are the one who don't understand". Scott said earning everyone attention including Naruto. "The X-men has dealt with the worse, from a powerful mutant named Magneto who believed humans will enslave and killed off all mutants, to giant robots called Sentinels that hunt mutants and to a powerful ancient mutant named Apocalypse who wanted to change all humans into mutant, human that has the X-gene lying dormant in their DNA. The X-men is always ready to stop those who threaten a peaceful world we fighting for".

"I have a question for you". Naruto asked in response not really paying attention to that part Scott said, Scott looked at him with a puzzled look. "This Magneto guy… is he a criminal that murdered millions out of pleasure or did he do it for the sake of helping innocent mutants?"

"I-I don't know". Scott answered not sure if Magneto has done that, he looked toward the Professor who stood quiet but watch Naruto closely with his hands folded together in front of his face.

"These giant robots you called Sentinels, who built them and why?"

"Bolivar Trask, a former government operative who father was a victim of Magneto's betrayal as an X-man. He created the Sentinels in order to protect humans from dangerous mutants. Magneto had a hard life; he was a victim of World War II where the Jewish people were persecuted for their religious beliefs. Magneto…no Max Eisenhardt was Jewish and he lived his childhood in concentration camps where his people were treated like slaves, sadly he unlocked his powers when his parents were murdered in front of him. He was saved by America's forces being led by the super soldier known as Captain America and since then he changed his name to Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Erik never overcomes his torments and he believed that what has happened to the Jews during World War II will happen to all mutants". Xavier said shocking his younger students.

"Magneto…was an X-man?" Kurt whispered in shock.

"No way…this is a joke right?" Kitty asked while turning her attention toward Scott and Jean, both of them shocked while the latter have her hands covering her mouth. Kitty looked around and only noticed that the younger generations of X-man was shocked, the older generations like Logan, Hank and Ororo did not look shocked at all.

"Magneto isn't a criminal but a misunderstood individual and at one point he was a friend who helped me put together the X-men. You students are the second wave of the X-men, the first wave of X-men consisted of myself, Erik, Logan after he was transfered from a Canadian government sponsored team called Alpha Flight , an Apache native called John Proudstar who went by the codename Thunderbird, A former Interpol agent named Sean Cassidy who went by the codename Banshee, a woman named Amelia Voght and Ororo which she was a young girl at the time, Hank was our team gadget experts who helped part time but did not want to join the group because he wanted to purse his future career in mutation. At the time the X-men was working with the government and we was supposed to go public as a mutant super hero team, but then me and Erik learned we was being used to cover up a lot of government dirty secrets. Erik turned on us and took the fight to our sponsors, but one of few people he has killed was Franklin Trask, father to Bolivar Trask and William Stryker Sr". Xavier explained.

"So Magneto was a victim of cruelty because of his religion and he saw war as a young child and when he was older he joined with you in creating the X-men which was being sponsored by your nation's government and you guys was supposed to go public as heroes; except you found yourself doing their dirty works. What did Magneto found that may him turned on them and you?"

"Mutants were being tested on against their will and the ones who survived were sent to a small country called Genosha to live their lives out as slaves working in labor until they died".

"My god! Then why are we still here discussing this we should head over to Genosha and free them!" Scott yelled out in anger.

"Friend Scott is right, Professor; we cannot allow more of our people to live their lives in chains any longer". Colossus said agreeing with his friend.

"I understand your concern, but there nothing that can be done at this moment because that is a country and their government rules has been established for long time; we cannot fight a whole country and deal with the repercussion that will occur." Xavier said and looked toward Hank.

"Recent reports stated Bolivar Trasks has allied himself with the nation of Genosha and there has been has reports of an army of Sentinels patrolling Genosha, an army so massive that the X-men are not ready to wage a war… we will not survive if we go to war with Genosha". Beast explained.

"I don't want to sound like a prick or anything, but it sounds like to me that you guys are not ready to deal with this nation called Genosha so you can't be too upset with your higher-ups wanting to keep quiet about this". Naruto said somewhat agreeing with Xavier and Beast.

"But that doesn't make it right just to overlook what going with our people, what if we ended up as slaves at Genosha? Should we give up and not try to fight back, is that what you are agreeing to Naruto?" Jean asked him.

"I grew up with the belief that the best course of action is going through hardships in order to build character. As a shinobi we were taught to look under the underneath and take in as much detail of your surrounding and used it to your advantage. Besides having to know ninjutsu we were taught to know basic combat techniques which we called taijutsu and more importantly we were taught basic skills that allow us to evade capture or to blend in with our surrounding…. what are your own individuals skills separated from your kekkei genkai or what you called mutant powers?" Naruto asked which made Logan to laugh a little.

Everybody looked toward Logan, Kitty was wondering if the Canadian man is being an asshole at this moment or if he was going to challenge Naruto's question. She got her answer when she watched Logan unfolded his arms and moved his lips to speak.

"You know kid…I did have my doubts about you, but I think I have figured you out. There no doubt in my mind that you aren't what you say you are because I can see that you are shinobi bubs. I can now see why you have your doubts about the X-men because this generation is young and inexperienced compared to the first class of X-men".

"Logan-"Jean was cut off by Logan who held his hand up to tell her to be quiet. "The first class was trained in hand to hand combat, infiltration, Intel gathering and basic lock picking in the case we were captured in the field. With this generation only a guy named Gambit has proven he has practiced all four of those criteria, but he was raised by an ancient order called the Thieves Guild and they raised him in those criteria…just like you were raised as a shinobi".

"Gambit?" Naruto said trying to place the name.

"Remy Lebeau…the guy you saw with Rogue today in the living room, you know the one with the red eyes". Kitty said leaving out the part on what has happened between the two.

"Him…he's the only one in this generation of…X-men that practiced those skills?"

"Yes…" Logan replied.

"What about the others? What about you Kitty-san, have you been trained also?" He asked looking at Kitty. Kitty looked down before replying, "I only know basic martial arts that Logan has been teaching me…teaching us all".

"Kid… I know how you feel and I have been pushing for their training to go to the next level, although some felt that it was too much", he said that last part looking at Xavier, Scott and Ororo. "I want me and Gambit to help trained the team and the newest recruits, but depending if you convince me today on this mission I want you to join the X-men and assist them with their training, you know the basic and nothing that will put you in the position where you are forced to reveal your village secrets". Once Logan asked that everyone in the grasps, shocked faces were present on everyone faces including Naruto.

"_Logan…what are you planning old friend?" Charles asked using his telepathy._

"_Charles, just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing"._

"So… that would explained why you were frighten when you saw what that criminal did to your law enforcer…why haven't you older generation prep them better than this? Do you know what is going to happen on this mission that you guys are going to accept? Warren-san you said that Fury guy gave you Intel on this so called mysterious mutant hunter group that is assassinating mutants and yet I have been informed that your second class X-men biggest highlights were fighting this Magneto, giants called Sentinels and I'm supposed to believe you guys are ready for this? …This Apocalypse guy which you said that he wanted to change everyone into mutants, what is his story". Naruto said evading Logan's request.

Logan saw that Naruto won't give his answer to his request until he has gotten enough to see the progress on how far this X-men team has come. Logan chose to be one to convince Naruto to their cause, he looked toward Naruto with a serious look and Naruto returned the look with one of his own.

"Apocalypse…no…En Sabah Nur is an ancient mutant who might be immortal and wanted to enslaved the world under his rules by enhancing every non-mutants on this planet into mutants and the ones who would not survived would have died. He declared that his methods are the path of peace by wiping out those who were unfitted to be mutants. He didn't care about people in general; he just wanted to be worshipped as a god. Even those he could have killed us at any moment he kept us alive just to show us how powerful he is. We have defeated and imprisoned him in a time caspule by luck and that why I'm trying my best to push our training further because we do not know when he will return or somebody much more powerful will come and destroy this world". Logan explained while watching Naruto, Naruto look to be in deep thought.

"I don't know what has happened on your world and how you ended up here, I understand if you don't want to talk about it because that is your rights to do so; but I can tell you have went through something like this before judging from your facial expression". Logan said trying to convince Naruto further.

"…I knew a couple of people that claimed they were doing what is best for others in the sake of peace, but in reality they were looking out for themselves… so yeah I can relate to what you are saying…people like that are the real reason for chaos in the world no matter what world it is. I had a sensei who believed that one day people can put aside their hatred and lived together in peace and at one point I blindly believed in that…no… even to this day I still want to believe it is possible. Your dream is worth fighting for, but they are going to be a lot of sacrifices, I just hope each and every one of you in this room understands that and made peace with whatever the consequences are or is going to be". Kitty looked at him with hope in her eyes and Logan smiled already knowing his answer.

**IN THE SEWER OF NEW YORK CITY**

The mutant known as Tommy was seen breathing heavily and bleeding heavy as she was trying to get away, tears ran straight down her eyes because she knew she was going to die. She was holding her right side of her chest where the wound was inflicted upon by a deep slash mark. Sabretooth responsible for her wounds walked up to her with his group. Tommy can feel his presence coming from behind and she was trying to walk away faster, the pain was too much for her to use her powers, but her attempt died when a harpoon impacted into a wall nearly missing her face and kept her from moving any further out of fear. Sabretooth grabbed her by the neck with his clawed hands and slammed her into the wall hard; the impact caused her to scream out in pain. She slowly slide down the wall and sat down on her rear while crying.

"Sabretooth bring her to me". Malice said with Polaris by her side.

"Please, please no more…arghhh". Sabretooth grabbed her by the neck and pressed a little harder on her neck. He dragged her closer against her will as she struggled to get out of his hold but it was all in vain.

"I hope she is willing to give us the location of these Morlocks". Arclight said not happy as she looked at Sabretooth.

Scalphunter came up to her from the side already using his powers on his handgun to morph it into a silencer. "We wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for somebody who wanted to start the killing so soon", he said loud enough for Sabretooth to hear him. Sabretooth cocked his head back to look at Scalphunter and Arclight's ridiculing faces; he smirked at them knowing they would get even more madder but he knew they will not crossed the line to jeopardize this mission and be punished by their boss.

Malice grabbed the poor girl by the head while she kept pleading to them to spare her, a plea that fell on deaf ear as Malice brought the girl closer to ear level, "my dear…I'm called Malice I don't give a shit about your pleading, only your suffering will turned me on". Malice used her telepathic powers on the poor girl, earning some screams from her because she wasn't being gentle with her approach. Her screams died down in seconds as malice released her hold on the poor wounded girl.

"This one knew the location of both Morlocks tribe". Malice said while telepathy giving the location to her teammates. Scalphunter walked up to Malice and looked at Tommy; tears were running down her face with pleas of sparing her life.

"She is no use to us!" He pointed the handgun at her face. Tommy fear grew and she started to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scalphunter pulled the trigger and shot her in the face, he then kicked her hard in her wounded chest. The impact sends her body flying into the sewer water and floating away.

"Show off". Sabretooth said with a smile on his face.

"You know…she is still alive, dying but still alive". Malice said with a twisted smirk.

"I think I can get a good shot at her". Harpoon said aiming his harpoon spear while it was glowing yellow.

"Don't bother! With Sabretooth fatal slash to me shooting her in the face and kicking her at the same area where she slashed I would say she will be dead in two minutes or maybe less. For now focus on the mission, we have the location it is time to set up a perimeter and locked down every exits. The other Marauders should be able to keep Fury's team off our backs long enough". Scalphunter ordered.

"We don't need to worry about them; the X-men will be coming! And the only threat we need to worry about is the older generation like Logan, I know he'll be leading them to us!" Sabretooth growled with hatred as he mentioned the X-men and Logan.

"You are kidding me, right? Logan as in Weapon X of Canadian Forces?" Arclight asked.

"Grrrr the very same!" Sabretooth answered her.

**BACK WITH THE X-MEN ON THE X-JET**

"Man we could have use Gambit and Rogue help right now. I don't think he is good enough to date my sister". Nightcrawler said from his seat and to himself but loud enough for the other to hear him.

"When we get back I'm going to have a word with those two about always being alert, especially if things have been quiet for too long". Logan said while driving the X-jet with Storm co-piloting by his side.

Kitty looked out the window from her seat; she was nervous and memories of Naruto saying they were inexperienced and the revelation of who was an X-man were taking its toll on her. She turned to her right and looked at Naruto sitting right next to her. Since getting to know him in a very short amount of time he sure was full of surprises. She kept thinking what his world is like, a world where mutants and non-mutants lived together, but there was still conflict except it sounds like mutants are against each other while non-mutants are caught in the crossfire according to what he has disclosed. She kept thinking if this is what it means to be an X-man then she not too sure if this is what she wants for her future.

Naruto felt her staring at him; he looked at her and already knew she was in conflict. He wanted to hit himself because he's the reason for her anguish. He knew he went too far against these people, they shouldn't have to be the blunt of his anger; but he couldn't helped it…he was angry. Angry because everything he did back home is what got him here in the first place. Throughout his entire life he has done things in the name of his village… for his people. He wanted to laugh at that last thought…his so called people had mistreated him throughout his whole life because of something he had no control over. He lived his childhood in fear and was beaten nearly every day until he has become a shinobi and the beatings has stop. He couldn't complain what has happened is already come to pass and nothing is going to change that, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Perhaps Nagato was right about peace and that it cannot be maintained by peaceful solutions. At a time he would have disagree with that logic but now after learning everything that has happen today, he was really starting to question everything he was taught. The biggest question on his mind right now, was it his idea to fight for peace or was he brainwashed into believing in a world where people can understand each other, that violence isn't the answers. Naruto knew if he wanted that answer he would need to find a way to bring the following people back to life just to get closure. Either way Naruto knew one thing…he could never go back to his world even if he wanted too because they either marked him as a rogue ninja or marked he was killed in action; he felt that the latter made more sense than anything because of the event that led him here in the first place. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he has opened his eyes he was no longer on the X-jet but somewhere very familiar.

**INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE…IN FRONT OF THIS HUGE CAGE**

Naruto walked up to the cage and folded his arms together close to his chest; he stared at something huge and red on the other side of the cage. The creature lifted it head up briefly, opening it eyes which was pitched red before disregarding him and setting its head back down and closing it eyes.

"Still not speaking to me huh?…it has been many months before we have ended up here on this world… we have been on speaking term then and since coming here to this world you still won't talk to me, why?!"

"…**."**

"How long will this continue?"

"…**."**

"Look! I didn't had a choice that bastard was trying to send us away using that eyes of his. I thought I could counter that jutsu using a seal jutsu. How the hell should I know that it would create a portal pulling all three of us to this world… at least he is dead by my hands".

"…**."**

"…" Naruto said nothing but his facial expression showed his displeasure.

"… I met a legend today".

"…**." **

"The legendary thunder god that driven the dark elves off of our world. I knew it was him judging by the old manuscript I seen in the library and his presence…It did not feel human or demonic but it felt stronger…godlike, he was the real deal. You know my bookworm of a teammate would have been excited being in this world if she was transported her". The creature made no response but kept quiet, "Sigh…. He told me that he cannot send us back to our world because there is a spell placed on our world by a woman many years ago". The creature moved a little at that last comment and Naruto noticed it reactions. "You know who she is, don't you?"

The creature lifted it head and looked at Naruto intensely. Naruto returned the look with one of his own intense stares. They stood like that for nearly a couple seconds, neither one of them saying a word to each other. Naruto grew tired of the game, "Enough…who is she and why has she placed that spell upon our world?!"

"…**GET OUT!" the creature roared and sending Naruto out of his mind and back to the real world.**

Naruto awoke with Kitty shaking him with a worry look on her face. He stared at her and noticed that they had landed and everyone was looking at him with a worry experience and fear…fear that looked like it was killing them, Jean looked worried the most for some reason but he decided to pay her no mind until he saw the condition Kitty was in.

"You-you okay?" Kitty said feeling very nervous and breathing heavily.

Logan gave him a stern look and Naruto understood why everyone looked worse, he has released a little bit of his tenant's power along with his own killing intense and that is why everyone looked like they wanted to drop dead, everyone except himself and Logan.

"Oh man, my heart is still racing. Just what the heck was that?" Kurt said trying to calm himself.

"It-it felt like… I was going to die". Scott said trying to calm down.

"You-you were speaking to someone or something within your mind" Jean said in fear not because of Naruto but because of the demonic presence.

Naruto look toward Kitty and felt very regretful because she was sitting right to next to him when it happened. He clapped his hands together and his hands started to glow green. He placed his hands on her forehead and chests, Kitty felt a soothing sensation entered her body. Her nerves were starting to calm down and her breathing went back to normal. Naruto's KI was no longer affecting any of the X-men; Beast was the first to comment over having to witness Naruto's technique.

"Did you just heal her?" Beast asked.

"Yes, Yes I did and I apologize to everyone here…. When I was born on October 10 a demonic fox was sealed inside of me because it was destroying my home village under another man's control. I was speaking to it in my mind to get some answers on who has placed a spell that prevents me or anyone for entering my home planet and I have pissed off and he kicked me out of my own mind; a little bit of its chakra was leaked out and that what you guys felt so I do apologize for that". Everyone was shock upon him revealing that secret about himself, Logan looked the most upset because he saw the kid as a mini version of himself except he was a baby who was just born and got a demon sealed inside of him while he was a grown man kidnapped and brainwashed into the Weapon X program".

"Who made you into living weapon?" Logan asked.

"My… father and leader of my village at that time. He died with mother who was the previous holder of the same demon that is in me. His former student who he thought was dead came back for revenge and unsealed the demon from my mother. Both of my parents dying wish was for me to be seen as heroes but there were too many victims of that night and they could not acknowledged me as a hero…my birthdays were living in fear from people who wished to kill me because they thought I was the demon, but like I said I heal fast". Dead silence hit X-jet, everybody was lost in their own thoughts on what he has just said. Logan shook his own head and walk over to the exit of the jet. "We deal with this later, everybody stay focus we have a mission to complete".

Everybody got up and exited the Jet one by one except for Naruto and Kitty. Naruto was held back from leaving because he was being hugged by Kitty, her head buried into his chest as tears were gushing out.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry". She muttered over and over.

Naruto slowly released her from his waist and looked her in the eyes, "Stop it…what done is done, nothing going to change that. I hate when people feel sorry for me because of what has happened to me, I went through my share of hardships and pains…I don't have time to cry anymore and neither should you". He said leaving the X-jet and her.

**AT THE MORLOCKS HIDEOUT**

A huge muscular disfigured mutant known to his people as Sunder was seen gathered around his people telling stories of old legends.

"And so the dinosaurs are not dead but they were relocated somewhere safe far from here at a place called the Savage lands". Sunder said finishing his story.

"Again, again". The children of the Morlocks chanted over and over.

"Maybe some other times my children". Sunder said earning a bunch disappointment from the children and some adults.

"Hey! Now why you have to go and disappoint your people". A voice said earning the Morlocks' attention. Sabretooth, Prism and Riptide were standing at the entrance of the Morlocks' lair. "I have a story for you kids…once upon a time the Morlocks were living happy ever after… and then the Marauders came fucked that up for the Morlocks!"

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: Yeah I know another cliffhanger but I didn't want to end it where the Marauders are doing their killings and the X-men shows up. Next chapter will have the X-men battling against them and it will be a very bloody fight due to a lot of deaths. I want everyone to remember that this Naruto is different from the canon Naruto; I felt like this chapter has proven that Naruto has a dark past than his canon counterpart did. Little by little his past will be revealed to the team, and also some people might disagree with Thor having a connection with Naruto's world, but why would that be an issue? Thor's hammer does allow himself to travel anywhere he wants to go and he is immortal, he knows about other races that are not from Earth…I mean come on he knows of Galactus and Thanos; so it wouldn't be so farfetched that he had appear on Naruto's world a long time ago. I always saw Naruto's world to be a completely different world than Earth, for one thing the animals on Naruto's world are bigger than Earth average size animals…I mean come on they have giants spiders that are the size of a two floor house, last I have checked we do not have that on our planet except in make-believe movies. This saga is the Marauders saga and some of you made have figured out who their boss is but I can promise you that he isn't the only big baddie around. The Marauders' boss want answer on who is using his methods of experimenting on mutants, he has no lead on this mysterious person so he is sending in his clean-up crew to exterminate the Morlocks and bring their bodies back for further inspecting so he can figure out who this person is. Some of you may also question on what I'm doing with Shadowcat, yes Naruto is being harsh but that all part of the plan of getting them closer. She and the rest of the younger generation need to experience hardship and loss in order to question their own values and if Xavier's dream is right course of action. The next chapter will show the depth of what is considered inhumane especially when the X-men see what these Marauders have done so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for the next update.**

**Peace out**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to let people know that in this story Naruto isn't fully canon. There are some events that happen the same way in Naruto life and there some events that did not happen or it did happen but there was some different to how some events occur. Naruto personality is like this because he was shaped through the fourth shinobi war. Kitty wills going be through a change with her personality, soon she will be acting like her comic book self just minus the bad relationships.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any Marvel characters.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: ALL OUT WAR PART ONE**

"Stay sharp team and be on a lookout. There no telling what we will find down here," Cyclops said walking behind Wolverine while the rest of the team are behind him.

Naruto followed Shadowcat closely; his face showed a look uncertainly, some people might have thought that it was his nerves acting up, but to Naruto, some part of him was itching for another fight. His fight against the Wrecking Crew wasn't enough, but instead, it has roused him up for action. He looked beside him and saw the fear present on Kitty's face.

"Calm down, control your breathing by using slow breathes." He told Kitty. She looked up at him with fear before she shook her head and decided to heed his advice.

"I'm sorry…it just I have a lot on my mind and it like…"

"Painful…yeah, I can tell, but right now you need to focus because your teammates will need you, especially if the Intel was correct".

"I know that!" She nearly shouted alerting her teammates. Kitty gave an apology toward the rest of her teammates.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" She said to Naruto.

"Hmm," He said in response.

"Have you ever…killed anybody?" She asked him.

"Yeah I have, my first kill was a traitor toward my village who tried to get me to betray my village because he wanted to steal the forbidden scroll from my village. He was planning to kill me because I have a demon fox spirit sealed inside of me. He threatens not only my life but my sensei's life, the only man to ever care for me, and he nearly killed him. I gave into my rage and tapped into the demon fox's chakra, but it was too much for me to control. I ripped that traitor in half because of my actions. I can remember the look on his face, and it was fear. I wanted to run away, but the leader of my village stopped me. Do you know what he told me?"

Kitty shook her head, her attention glued to his story. "It is okay for you to feel regret because that is what make you human. The moment you were born into the shinobi lifestyle, you have inherited all of its struggles. A shinobi must endure no matter what because that is our nindo and way of life".

"That seems very-"

"Harsh?" Naruto answered for her, and she nodded her head in response. "To you it made seems harsh, but for me growing up in a shinobi village there wasn't that many options for me to pick. Even if I didn't want to become a shinobi, my village leader, and the council would have found another way for me to become a shinobi and that also mean forcing the shinobi lifestyle upon me". He said while eyes started to twitch but not to what he has just said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but he held his hand out to prevent her from speaking any further, at the same time Wolverine tensed up while the rest of the team stopped walking and turned their attention toward the Canadian-born mutant.

"Logan…what up?" Scott asked while Jean started to hold her head.

"Blood…lot of blood, that mutant hunting group is here, and they are killing the Morlocks."

"He is right because I can sense fear, lot of fear coming straight down that direction," Naruto said to the rest of the team.

"Oh my god!" Jean cried out.

"Jean?" Scott said with concern in his voice.

"Scott! The Morlocks are being killed! I saw Sabretooth and a group of other mutants killing them!" Jean said in fear.

Before anyone could have responded, Logan took off while Beast called out to him. The rest of X-men and Naruto started to run after Wolverine.

"Kitty-san, Kurt-san…listen I'm not so good with giving out orders because of lack of experiences, but please be careful when we engage this group. Do not let the revelation of this group being mutants distract you from the mission. Your abilities are more close to infiltration than offensive unless you have the combat experience to do both, but you two shouldn't risk your life unless you have to". He said keeping up with them.

"Right," Both of them said with a nervous tone.

"This mission will affect a lot of people on this team, but perhaps it is needed for them to grow…especially if they are serious about that old man's dream." Naruto thought to himself

**Flashback**

"_Naruto is it? I can tell that you are no stranger to death. We are shinobi, and in this life, we are all tools to be used. No man or woman isn't truly free until they are dead, and only then will that person find the freedom he or she seek"._

"_Are you telling me that we all slaves to this lifestyle? Are you telling me that one cannot break his or her chains and escape this lifestyle while disappearing from the world?"_

"_One can imagine child…but the moment you turned your back against the village they will hunt you down, and if they cannot get to you, they will get to others who are close to you". _

"_Yet the only people who got to you was my team and me…I read about you...you have turned against your village for the killing of kekkei genkai people. You did it for those who could not defend themselves; you were a hero, but your people cast you out because you sided with kekkei genkai users". _

"_Naruto, there is no such thing as a hero, especially if you are a shinobi. You have some people in this world who enjoy killing because they can. When I was a child, I have killed a group of academy students not because I wanted to prove I was skilled because I thought it was a game. I was very sick in the head and to this day I'm still am. You will meet more people like me, mark my words. You will meet ill, depraved monsters in human skins, and you will be forced to make a decision"._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Naruto shook his head of the memory and refocused himself. Wolverine busted through the entrance with the X-men right behind him. What they saw could break any sane person that not accustomed to senseless killing; they saw innocent mutants screaming for their lives and were being killed. Mutants of all ages were slaughtered like lambs to a meat factory. Sabretooth was gutting screaming women while hanging innocent children to chain hooks like cattle. The X-men saw a man gunning down whoever was trying to escape, his bullets never missing a target. They saw a woman and a teenaged girl no older than Shadowcat; the two pair was killing people with a combination of metal objects and psychic attacks. The X-men saw this big guy (Sunder) get impaled into the wall in a resemble-like figure of Christ. He screamed out for them to stop but to no avail was his plea was answered. Another man with harpoon spears was throwing his energy spears at some of the Morlocks that were trying to fight back. While a crystal-like man was backing the spear-throwing man by absorbing the energy attacks from the Morlock's fighters and firing it right back at them, killing them in the process. And the last thing they saw was another man, his lower body covered in a spinning tornado like motion while he launched high-speed ninja stars at the last surviving Morlocks. The ninja stars going right through them at a high velocity left, leaving large holes with blood spraying out. A woman with short black hair kneeling over a body in a crater she has created. She stood up and turned her attention toward the X-men, the rest of the Marauders did the same.

"Hello Weapon X I see you have brought along your friends, the X-men." She said with a twisted smile which anger Logan and Colossus.

"You—I know you!" Wolverine turned his attention toward Arclight, Scalphunter and Sabretooth. "Greycrow, Creed!" He yelled

Logan unsheathed his claws and leaped after the woman in a blind rage, but he was intercepted by Sabretooth who leaped at him first. Both of them collided with each other, slashing and clawing at each other, neither one of them care if their blood was flying around.

"X-men/Marauders…take them down/kill them all!" Cyclops and Scalphunter both ordered at the same time.

Scalphunter quickly looked toward Riptide. Riptide nodded and created a huge vortex that covered the whole area. The X-men was caught in the vortex, spinning around while Naruto stood still, his feet was covered with a blue energy color. Storm took the next step and used her powers to command the wind to die down, with the wind gone and the X-men getting back on their feet, Riptide was the only opponent missing along with nearly half the Morlocks population. Arclight came from above toward Colossus, her fist glowing as she collided with him. The impact created a shockwave that sends Colossus into the ground and caused everyone to jump out the way. She kept punching at Colossus as he kept blocking, trying to find an opening. Storm evaded Harpoon's energy spears and counter with lighting strikes which he evaded the attack. He picked up a dead Morlock and started to use the body as a shield to block Storm's attacks. Storm ceased her attacks in shock because she could not believe someone would use another person body as a shield, even if that person is dead. Harpoon smirked and aimed his spear at her shocked form. He threw his spear at her, but he missed thank to Beast who cannonballs into him (think of Blanka from SF). Beast turned his attention toward Ororo and shouted.

"Storm stays focus; you have to stay-" He jumped out the way from Harpoon attacks at the last second. Storm shook away her fear and started to provide assistance for Beast.

"Prism let show these X-men what they are dealing with!" Scalphunter shouted was aiming his rifle at Cyclops and Marvel Girl. The crystal man now known as Prism turned his attention toward the two teen couple.

Cyclops and Marvel Girl started working together against Prism and Scalphunter. Scalphunter was firing his weapons at Cyclops, but his bullets were not hitting him due to Marvel Girl providing a telekinetic shield. She dropped the shield for a second the moment so that Cyclops can shoot his optic blast at Scalphunter, but Prism jumped in between Scalphunter and the beam. Before Cyclops could react, Prism shot Cyclops' beam right back at him; the impact knocked him into the wall causing him to double over in pain. Marvel Girl eyes flared a little, and she turned her attention to the mutant responsible for her boyfriend's pain. She picked up Prism and with her judgment being clouded she slammed him into the wall with full force. The impact shocked her because her opponent shattered into pieces.

"No! I didn't mean to! I was only trying to stop him! I was only aarrgh!" She screamed due to a telepathic attack, images of innocent Morlock children being ripped into half while some hanged on hooks were showed through her mind.

"You are a telepath also!" Jean said while holding her head in pain and trying to push back Malice with her own telepathic attack

"I am called Malice, and this one is my pet, Lorne Dane, but you may call her Polaris. By the way, you should pay more attention to your surrounding!"

Jean quickly put her shield as she nearly got shot and impaled by Scalphunter's bullets and metal objects from Polaris. Nightcrawler teleported behind Scalphunter, he attempted to drop kick him to stop him from shooting at his teammate. Scalphunter was hit by Nightcrawler's attack, but he quickly recovers and morphed his gun into a sharp combat knife; he countered Nightcrawler's attack with his knife; forcing him to evade his strikes and to go on the defensive. Scalphunter gave chase while Nightcrawler evaded and tried countering, but it has little of an effect on Scalphunter, who took the hits and continued his assaults.

Kitty watched in horror at this battle, each of her teammates was engaged in the bloodiest fight she has ever witnessed. She was scared for her life and her friends. She was too preoccupied that she did not see Harpoon's spear coming straight for her, aimed at her heart. The spear missed her heart because she was tackled down to the ground by Naruto. He stood up after saving her and looked at each of these attackers intensely, while calculating a different course of action and who to go after first. He noticed two targets, in particular, the chick with the dark purple hair and the sick twisted woman fighting Jean with her mutant puppet. "Hey keeps your head in the game! Don't worry about fighting them, just provide assistance with your powers, and stay in your phasing form!"

"R-r-right." She said and took off to assist Kurt.

"I could use the shadow clones and overwhelm these people, but the X-men wouldn't know how to work with my clones. I can't call upon Kurama's chakra because he is not willing to cooperate. So that mean I have to use my chakra accordingly. That green-haired girl looks like she is devoid of any free will; she is a human puppet; that means if I take out the one controlling her then her attacks will stop."

Naruto gathered chakra through his feet and kneel down, but before he could launch his attacks the green-haired girl send a couple of sharp metal blades at him and to make matter worse, she did it without looking at him. Naruto started to evade her attacks with some flips, but he couldn't keep it up for too long because the speed of the attacks started to increase. Some of Polaris' attacks nearly caught him if he wasn't quick to respond. Jean flew down and put up a barrier around herself and Naruto, while Polaris continued her attacks with Malice laughing at them.

"Poor little X-man… all you can do is defend against the attack… and you with the spiky hair, you thought you could have launched a sneak attack!? I'm flattered you thought that you thought stopping me will stop my pet. It could have work if I wasn't a telepath." Malice said telepathy in Naruto and Marvel Girl's mind.

"She is a mind walker. No wonder she knew what I had planned. She is too dangerous to be left alone to her own device. She needs to be dealt with and fast." Naruto said.

"No Naruto we do not kill, that is not the X-men way!" Marvel Girl said.

"Look around you. Take a good look at your teammates and these monsters. Then tell me if this look like a normal fight." He said.

Jean looked at each of her teammates except Scott; she saw each of her teammates struggling against their opponents while taking damage. The only ones who were on even ground with their opponents are Wolverine and Colossus. She saw Angel trying to assist Colossus, but the female opponent his teammates were fighting clapped her hands. The effect created a shockwave and sent Angel hurtling into a wall before falling to the floor, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"These people are not holding back, and they are enjoying every bit of this. It almost as if they don't fear death. If you don't use lethal force against them, then they will kill everyone here. You have already taken a life, and they did not flinch one bit over their teammate's demise that means they have nothing to lose". Naruto said trying to reason with her. "Look at that one right there."

He pointed at Arclight and Colossus fighting, "She took all of his hits and there no damaged marks on her, I can only conclude that she is immune to physical attacks but what about mind attacks?" He said to Marvel Girl, planting an idea in her head.

"Yes, I see your point, but I won't kill her". Marvel Girl started attacking Arclight with a telepathic attack. Arclight began panning around holding her head in agony, releasing a loud scream which caught the attention of Scalphunter. He took his attention off of Cyclops and started firing at Marvel Girl; luckily Naruto was able to tackle her out the way. Regaining his composure he set off after Scalphunter. Scalphunter started shooting at him and he was getting angry with each missed shots. He quickly pulled his gun up to block Naruto's attacks, who in the midst of dodging each shots pulled out two combat knives from his belt buckle. The two fighters were engaged in a deadly game of guns vs knives, both of them trying to find an opening so they can capitalize on each other mistake. Naruto kept trying to bring his knives closer to Scalphunter's neck, while Scalphunter was blocking with his weapon with one hand, while his other free hand was reaching for his sidearm handgun. With one arm he pushed Naruto away and quickly aimed his handgun at him. Naruto stared at him with an angry look on his face; Scalphunter smirked and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the surrounding area, but instead of feeling happy with his victory; his smirk faded away and in its place was anger. Scalphunter was fuming that he shot him at point blank, head shot to be precise, and the kid was still standing. He looked down and saw his answer, the girl known as Shadowcat was holding this boy by the ankle halfway underneath the ground. He knew about her, he knew about the X-men in general, and he knew her powers are not meant to be underestimated. He was aware that her ability would make her a better fighter, perhaps even an assassin, but right now he knew he must remove her from this fight, even if it means he must kill her. He changed the handgun in his hand to a magnum looking gun and slowly pointed toward her. On instinct without questioning if that gun can hurt her or not she quickly let go of Naruto, and on instinct Scalphunter quickly aimed at Naruto and shot him.

"NARUTO!" She screamed alerting everybody in the area.

Naruto body hit the floor from having to be shot in the head; Scalphunter would have enjoyed his victory until he and Shadowcat saw Naruto body exploded into a small smoke of cloud and in its place was a damaged metal board. Before Scalphunter could react he felt a sharp blade across his neck.

"You move and you will lose your life," Naruto whispered to him. "The rest of you people, I do not know who you are, but I have your leader. Surrender now, we don't need any more bloodshed, we can end this peacefully, or we can continue fighting each other to the death!" Naruto shouted out while holding Scalphunter hostage.

Each of the Marauders looked at each other and started to laugh, "Oh my fucking god, where did you find this kid, runt. He is too hilarious than Rogers…although there is something different about him that I don't like!" Creed said with a twisted smile on his face while fighting Wolverine.

"You foolish child, did you think we give a shit about each other," Malice said mockingly.

"No Malice you should listen to the kid, because of he is on to something. Kid, you win, I surrender. I surrender my very life along with your". He said while looking straight at Malice. She took what he said and nodded her head, the girl beside her known as Polaris, magnetically picked up a large metal pole with the wave of her right hand. Naruto eyes widen because of the girl's abilities made him reflect on someone he knows. In that brief moment of distraction, Scalphunter pushed Naruto into the wall and held him in place with his back, not caring that he got cut by one of Naruto's knives. Polaris flung the metal pole at them; the speed was quick for anyone to respond. Kitty screamed in horror as she watched both Naruto and that dangerous man get speared by the object. The rest of the younger X-men stood in shock at what they saw; the older generations were shocked, but they kept themselves focus on the fight.

Cyclops stood still, shaking a little because he could not believe what he just witnessed, "They… were-were willing to kill each other just to kill him!?"

"Cyclops stays focus!" Storm ordered while attacking Harpoon, who was trying to ambush Cyclops with his spears. "STORM IS RIGHT! THIS ISN'T ANY NORMAL FIGHT LIKE BEFORE! THE KID UNDERSTOOD THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE!" Wolverine yelled out, exchanging his attacks with Sabretooth and vice versa, neither man showing any signs of stopping as blood kept pouring out of them from their attacks.

"I…I'm dead yet…BUT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Naruto yelled out the last part. Kitty ran up to him, "Hold on I get you down." She said leaving no room for him to argue.

Kitty pulled Naruto down from the wall using her phasing ability. Naruto hands started to grow green; he placed his hands over his wounds and started to accelerate his healing. Kitty was amazed by his ability, but before she could voice her interest Naruto grabbed her.

"Phase now!" Hearing the urgency in his voice, she did what she was told. As soon as she uses her powers, two metal blades went through both her and Naruto. Cyclops fired his optic blast at Polaris knocking her out from above. Malice gritted her teeth in anger and turned her attention toward the young mutant.

"You hurt my toy, I admire that, but only I do the hurting around here!" She tried to send a telepathic attack toward him, but her attack got block by another telepathic assault.

"Stay away from him!" Marvel Girl roared hovering above Cyclops. Cyclops fired his optic blast at Harpoon's energy harpoons that were trying to hit her.

"Take her down! I got you cover". He said while continuing his attack on any incoming projectiles.

"Oh little girl, you making the biggest mistake of your life thinking you can challenge me, but I will humor you again." Malice said sending an astral projection at Marvel Girl. Marvel Girl met Malice attack with her astral projection. Marvel Girl was showing signs of struggle with her battle.

Malice grinned wickedly and decided to taunt her, "What the matter little girl. Are you having a hard time fighting back? I guess Xavier has been holding you back on purpose because he fears the potential you may have, or he just taught you a few tricks and hope for the best. Hahaha, what a joke you are". Malice's astral projection was strangling Marvel Girl's astral projection.

"I d-don't need to beat y-you to win," Jean said using her telepathy. Malice sensed something was wrong. Malice took noticed that her physical body was in danger. Everything slows down for her as she let out a telepathic scream when she saw the blonde spiky hair body collide a swirling energy ball into her chest. Malice's body started to spin and collide against the sewer wall across the room they were in. The attack was strong enough to put her body into a critical state, and with her astral projection faded away with a dying scream.

Sabretooth flipped Wolverine into couple damaged barrels. "Give up you little runt! You X-geeks don't stand a chance! You were foolish to bring the children here, then again that one kid is anything but average. I ask him what make him so special when I'm ripping his guts..." Sabretooth paused in mid-sentence, his facial expression becoming serious. "Marauders move out! Orders from the big man himself! Riptide provides us some cover!"

"I won't let you get away Creed!" Logan shouted. Unfortunately, he could not do anything because a powerful vortex made it presence known. Storm was trying to use her powers to control the wind of the vortex but to no avail. Most of the X-men were taking cover behind any objects to avoid the violent wind attack. Kitty was being held by Naruto as he uses his body as a shield. The wind died down, and there was no presence of the Marauders.

"I got no scent; they were able to mask their scents!" Wolverine angrily said sheathing his claws. "This is insane; they murdered mutants! They were mutants themselves, and they killed their own kind!" Nightcrawler said with disbelief in his voice.

Naruto stands up and helps Shadowcat to her feet before looking around at the carnage the Marauders had caused. "Rare for you, but very common from where I'm from. They called themselves Marauders, and you happen to know some of them Logan-san".

"Yeah, I recognized the guy with gun along with Creed...Sabretooth. The guy with the gun is called John Greycrow; he is a mercenary that goes by the name Scalphunter. That woman you was fighting Colossus, there was something about her. I know I have met her before, but I cannot remember right now. Then there Victor Creed, me and him have a history together." Logan said in a thinking pose.

"Da she was strong, I did not think she was able to compete with me in a battle of strength. She may be stronger than Monet." Colossus said looking around for any signs of the Marauders while still in his steel form.

Marvel Girl scanned the area with her telepathy and sensed no other presence other than the X-men and Scalphunter. "I'm not picking up anyone but us and Scalphunter. This man is barely alive, maybe I can get information out of him, but I'm not too sure because they have a telepath who far more experience than me and she could have set up mental blocks to protect him."

Naruto walks around the area; his thoughts were replaying what occurred, his eyes widen upon realization. "We need to leave now and get back to our base!"

"Why? What is going on?" Cyclops asked while everyone turned their attention toward the Naruto. Wolverine was the first to respond before Naruto.

"He is right; this wasn't just a fight. They were sizing us up. This is a trap!"

Gak...Hahaha...took you long enough to figure that out!" Scalphunter said while coughing up blood, he dropped five metal pins, his outfits start to glow.

"Oh my god he armed himself with bombs!" Angel shouted.

Naruto was quick to response, already going through hand signs as the light from Scalphunter's body start to glow brighter. Kitty closed her eyes in fear.

**Elsewhere**

The Marauders were running away in the sewer when they heard explosion Sabretooth smiling back while laughing. The rest of the Marauders started to laugh with him. Vertigo stopped running and signal for the others to stop.

Vertigo eyes glowed, and she began to spoke, except it wasn't her voice, but another spoke in her place.

_**"Report."**_ The voice said through Vertigo

Sabretooth steps forward toward Vertigo. "Sir Mission accomplished, but we had interference from the X-men. Scalphunter sacrificed himself and unleashed those bombs he carried under his outfits, but we got a problem."

_**"Speak Creed."**_ The voice said.

"The X-men has a new recruit, and he is not in the files you gave us. His name is Naruto from what we heard and he is a teenager, but his behavior showed he is a trained killer like Wolverine and me. I was able to glimpse a little of his ability but Wolverine kept me occupied."

"I was able to see him; Creed is right. This kid is abnormal. He was able to stand his ground against Scalphunter, and he was able to devise a plan to dispatch Malice. We had to knock out Polaris to make sure she does not gain control of her body. Malice is done for thank to that kid's energy based attack. I never had seen anyone like him. Sir, what are your next orders?

"... Rendezvous with the others and return to base. As for Scalphunter he can be replaced, but Malice...I have something else in store for her regarding her pet, Polaris. For now let Xavier gather his strength, he and his X-men will be dealt with."

"Sir the explosion surely killed them, well maybe Wolverine, Colossus, and that kid will survive," Sabretooth said.

_**"No Mr. Creed, they are all alive, and I can sense them from here. Return to base now."**_ The voice said before Vertigo regains control of her body. Sabretooth gritted his teeth in anger to the thought of the X-men surviving.

END CHAPTER


End file.
